Spirit of the Wind
by Darkcat13
Summary: A story about a young hero who's past is unknown to him. Through the middle ages we follow our young hero Syreth who tries to unravel the mysteries surrounding him.
1. Chapter 1

Spirit of the wind

Chapter 1: Remembrance of a dream

Once upon a time there was a small kingdom, Erenand. All lived in peace for over hundred years, but this all changed when the old alchemist, Florance, brought a orphan with him to town. Florance lived in the woods for many years and only once in a few days he came to Erenand to get some stock. Ever from the first meeting with the little boy, Florance knew he was something else. Therefore he took care of him as if it would have been his own.

Years pass since the day Florance found him. Teaching him the little bit of skills he had with alchemy and magic. To his own suprise Syreth learned it all faster that he ever could have expected. These days he takes him more often to town to let him get to know the people who live here and for them to accept him for who he is. Most people still think of him as being a demon, an evil spirit that is only here to create havoc. Even of besides all the things they say, Florance has great hope for Syreth to find his way through all that will happen on his path of life, and for all that has happend in the past thats still unclear to him…

Wednesday, 3 February, 1651

'As long you believe that there is a way, there always will be a way'…

These where the only words that Syreth could remember from his own past, and every morning he woke up having had the same dream that always ended with the same words. This morning would be the same thing again…

Quickly Syreth got up after having had the same dream, looking around and gladly see that he was still on the same place.

'You're having the same nightmare again?' Florance askes

'Sadly enough, yes' Syreth says, 'Again it's the same dream and i can't seem to find out what it means'

'And this is troubling you' Florance says, 'you haven't been paying attention to what i've been trying to teach you the last few days'

'I'm sorry for that master', Syreth says, 'i shall try to keep up with your lessons'

'It's okay my boy' Florance says, 'These dreams you have might give you something for the future, you'll never know what the meaning behind it is'

'hmmm': Syreth says, nodding, 'Still i hope to find it out soon'

'Worrying about it doesn't help': Florance says, 'Now get up, it's time to get going'

'Okay': Syreth says. As he said it, he got out of bed and walks towards a chair.

'I certainly can't forget this one' Syreth says, mumbling and puts his hat on. Even though he doesn't know where get got it from, it feels like it's very dear to him. Florance found the hat with Syreth on the same place. It could be something either one of his parents left with him.

'You are still wearing that old thing Syreth?': Florance asks.

'Why not?': Syreth asks, 'This might be the only thing i have left that could be conected to my past'

'I know that': Florance says, 'But it's atleast 20 years old.'

'Now then master, weren't we going somewhere?': Syreth asks. It was quite obvious that Syreth tried not to be talking about the dream again. He knew Florance would start about it eventually.

'The mornings here are always so peacefull': Syreth says, opening the door and walking outside.

'That is one of the reasons why i'm still living here': Florance says, while closing the door behind him, 'It is better than staying in Erenand you know'

'I know, i know': Syreth says, smiling 'you already have told me that like a hundred times'

'Have i?': Florance says, 'I must be getting old'

They both laughed for a while as they continued walking towards Erenand.

'What do we need to get this time master?': Syreth asks, 'Any special herbs?'

'Nothing out of the ordinary this time': Florance says, 'Only the regular things. Today i will repeat the lesson of alchemy i wanted to learn you yesterday'

Syreth nods, still reminding that Florance was a little mad at him for not paying attention.

'This are the herbs you can get for today': Florance says and gives Syreth a little note, 'And try not to get in trouble… just for once please'

'I'll try': Syreth says, 'but sometimes it's trouble that follows me and not me getting into trouble. That of which i don't have an idea how to be possible'

Florance watches Syreth walking away in the direction of the shop.

'It is true what you say my boy': Florance says, 'trouble gets in your way of who you are. Time to get going'.

Florance walks ahead, watching the people pass him. For a minute he stands infront of the Selwyn castle.

'Soon you will be here again, little girl': Florance says, smiling' It might be just the right time for you to arive here'

'So you are here again?': A voice asks. Florance looks behind him.

'Well good morning Reynard': Florance says

'Out for the usual things again': Reynard asks, smiling

'That is correct': Florance says, 'I was just on my way to your shop'

'Then I walk with you': Reynard says, 'Just got some new stock, so there is plenty to choose from'

'thats great': Florance says, 'You might have some white medicine?'

'hmmm… I'm not sure': Reynard says, 'I will have to check it'

'Don't worry about it': Florance says, 'I'll have the whole day if it needs'

'You are to kind Florance': Reynard says, 'I still can't understand why you wanted to take care of the orphan'

'What is there not to understand?': Florance asks, 'He's a special one, you have noticed it to'

'I know that already Florance': Reynard says, 'You have told me that from the beginning and you know what people like him are. Nothing more but trouble'

'Thats only what you see Reynard': Florance says, 'I look at the things that he will be capable of. I can see the potential within his limits. He will be helping us all one day'

Reynard nods silently as he gathers the medicine and some vegetables.

'Here you go': Reynold says, smiling'Just like you asked for'

'thank you my friend': Florance says. Taking the items with him and walking towards the castle again.

Meanwhile at the Endrian tree Syreth is waiting for Florance. This is a place where Syreth is quite often. If it's either to wait for Florance or to meet his friends. This tree is the only one that hasn't been cut down when Erenand was build. Some say that it has a legend that it has magical qualities. That the fruits it bears can heal any wound, to be a cure for any illness. Noone can say if it's true or not since the tree hasn't given any since the first day.

'It's another long day, isn't it Ender?': Syreth says, standing next to the tree. Sometimes Syreth is talking to the tree, because it is a magical being.

'You know that trees don't talk, do you': a voice said. Syreth looks around to see whoever was talking to him.

'Hey Matthew': Syreth says, 'haven't seen you in a while'

'Well maybe you should get here more often then Syreth': Matthew says, 'you miss all the good news around here'

'i have missed something?': Syreth asks, 'Tell me'

'You seriously haven't heard it': Matthew says, 'Rumours say that the daughter of the king is coming back here today'

'So another royalty is coming to town': Syreth says, 'They all are the same, spoiled'

'My my, you sure don't seem to happy about it': Matthew says, 'well not like we even would be able to see anything'

'You might be able to Matt': Syreth says,'Since you're of a better family'

'I know that Sy': Matthew says, laughing 'But i don't want to go if you weren't going. That would spoil all the fun'

'A true friend till the end': Syreth says, smiling 'you never cease to amaze me'

'You are not going Matt?'. Matthew looks up and sees that Iwen is standing next to them

'Why hello there Iwen': Matthew says, 'From that i can asume that you are trying to go?'

'Hell yeah': Iwen says, 'It 's not like we ever get the chance to see princess Ayris agian if we miss it today'

'Ayris?': Syreth asks

'Yeah, thats her name': Iwen says, 'Suprised that i know it?'

'Not really': Matthew says, 'Nothing seems to be a suprise with these kind of things. You just seem to know them all'

'So are you really going Iwen?': Syreth asks

'Well i'm going to try': Iwen says, 'A lot of people are talking about it so it would be hard enough to even see anything'

'Well thats not so suprising': Syreth says, 'There are to many people who want to see the little princess'

'Whats the matter with you anyway Sy?': Iwen asks, 'Not to fond of the Royal?'

'As i said to Matthew aswell, their spoiled people': Syreth says, 'They do nothing besides being lazy while there are still people who have to fight for their lives'

'Then you should still be a bit carefull with what you say Sy': Matthew says, 'You aren't so loved around here, so people might take these words in a diffirent way than you mean'

'You don't have to tell me that again': Syreth says, sighing, 'but i still think that i am right in some sort of a way'

'Well have you ever met one of them Sy?': Iwen asks.

'No, should i?': Syreth says

'Well…': Iwen says, 'Though you opinion might be right, you'll never know for sure'

'Well it's not like we ever going to meet one': Syreth says, 'It's not like they would let us get near one and we could just ask things'

'True': Iwen says, 'But i won't let my chance slip through my hands not that i could be able to see Ayris'

'Do whatever you like': Syreth says, 'I won't stop you'

Iwen smiles. 'Thank you': She says.

'I hope you weren't making any plans Iwen': Someone says, 'You will have to help in the shop today'. Iwen looks behind her.

'No dad, please not today': Iwen says

'It is your turn to help us out': Thomas says, 'Your brother was so nice to help us yesterday when you should have been there. So you can't skip another day young lady'

'Aww come on dad': Iwen says, 'Please not today'

'You are going to help today': Thomas says, 'Now come on'

Iwen sighs. 'Okay dad': She says as she walks away with her dad.

Syreth and Matthew watch iwen walk away.

'I feel sorry for Iwen, now that she can't go': Matthew says.

'Well it's her own fault anyway': Syreth says, 'If she would have helped yesterday she could have gone today'

'True': Matthew says, 'But knowing her she still find a way to see the princess'

'hmmm…': Syreth mumbles.

'I hope you haven't been waiting here for to long Syreth': Florance says, ' Good day Matthew'

'Hello Florance': Matthew says.

'Not for that long Master': Syreth says, 'You have everything you need?'

'Yes': Florance says, 'And i was about to go home again, to finish your lesson'

Syreth stayed quiet for a little while. 'Has he been sleeping again': Matthew asks, laughing.

'You sure can laugh about it Matt': Syreth says, 'but in the end it will be more usefull than you think '

'That i know Sy': Matthew says, 'I will be seeing you tomorrow then'

'see you tomorrow': Syreth says as he leaves with Florance.

Matthew sits down and leans against the tree.

'Or maybe even later today…': Matthew mumbles as he looks up and watches the clouds drift by.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: For a faithed meeting

'What is it going to be for todays lesson?': Syreth asks

'You realy haven't been paying attention': Florance says, 'You should be learn to concentrate on things if you want to learn something. I know it isn't much of what i can do, but helpfull it is'

Syreth looked away when Florance started his lecture again. Florance sighed. 'For today i wanted to learn you something about the basics of magic potions': He says, 'therefore i wanted you to get these ingediënts. There are so many kind of potions so they have been devided in severel categories'

'Catagories?': Syreth asks, 'as in the kind of effect it could have?'

'Yes': Florance says, 'Some can give you an advantage in making you stonger for a limited amount of time while others should be used against your opponent'

Syreth nodded as they continued walking.

'But now it's up to yourself to make something from this': Florance says, 'You will have the rest of the day to practice. good luck'

Syreth looked at the ingediënts Florance had givin him to work with.

'Not even one little hint?': Syreth asks. Florance staye quite for a little while as he walked inside in the house. He came back after a few second and gave Syreth a book.

'In this you might be able to find the hint you are looking for': Florance says, 'But be carefull with what you make. Some might be dangerous'

'Okay': Syreth says as he takes the book from Florance and starts reading.'

The days goes by fast and Syreth is still reading.

Meanwhile at the Rowe shop...

'I'm going dad': Iwen says

'Make sure you're back on time': Thomas says, while reading 'Not like how you did last time'.

'i'll promise to be back sooner': Iwen says and runs out the shop.

'Always in such a hurry': Thomas says, sighing.

The sun is starting to set when Iwen is running towards the Endrian tree. Then she stops for a little moment when she sees Matthew still sitting there.

'Don't you have anything better to do today Matt?': Iwen asks

'Not really Iwen': Matthew says, 'And you why were you running so fast anyway?'

'I guess Syreth was serious about not going to be here to see the princess': Iwen says, 'Then i just have to drag him here'

Mattew stared at Iwen for a few second. 'Would you even consider to answer my question?': He asks

'huh?': Iwen says, having a confused look on her face, 'what question?'

'Did you even listen?': Matthew asks

'i seriously need you help with this': Iwen says

'Guess not': Matthew says as he looks away, 'Help with what?'

'Since i know i can't be able to see the princess i found a diffirent way in': Iwen says smiling, 'But for that i need some help from both you and Syreth'

'From me you can't expect that much help Iwen': Matthew says, 'and I don't really think from Sy either. Getting him here for that would already be quite a lot of trouble'

'hehehe...': Iwen says, 'i know that, but with a good excuse things could work out pretty good'

'…': Matthew didn't said anything to stop Iwen from doing whatever she had planned. While they were on their way to get Syreth, they saw a few guards walking around Florance's house.

'Would you have any idea what they would be doing there Matthew?': Iwen whispered. Matthew keeps looking at the guards as they are talking to Florance.

'I wouldn't have the slightest clue Iwen': He says, 'But they seem to be searching for someone'

'You sure you haven't seen him?': the guard asks

'I'm afraid not': Florance says, 'Hopefully this won't be to much trouble'

'The only thing I wished for is that he didn't break out': the guard says, sighing, 'esspecially today'

'I shall do what I can': Florance says. The guard looks around ans sees Matthew and Iwen standing just a few meters away from him.

'You two, come here for a second': he says taking out the picture again and shows it to them. 'Have either of you seen this person?'

'um…. no': Iwen says.

'hmm….I'm not so sure if I have seen him': Matthew says, staring at the picture, 'I saw some shady character around the village gate yesterday'

'Any idea in what direction he went?': The guard asks

'North-east': Matthew says, 'Well that was at first but later I had seen him going south. I guess it was in the direction of the Lake of Mirages'

'Hmm….. That would be pretty reasonable': the guard says, 'Rumors have told me that he used to stay there. Thank you for your help'

The guard walks towards the other three guards as one explain of what they are going to be doing later in the evening.

'Is there something wrong?': Iwen asks

'Not something we can do about': Florance says, 'You shouldn't be worried about this young ones. I have the feeling you were here for Syreth?'

'Yeah': Iwen says,

'Then I guess you must have missed him': Florance says, 'he already was on his way towards the castle'

'No waaay': Iwen shouts, 'We walk all the way here to get him and he just decides to go ahead' As she said it Iwen turns around and starts running back.

'Impatient as ever': Matthew says, 'never thinking'

Florance starts laughing. 'Well now you better hurry Matthew, or else you won't be able to catch up'

'No worries about that Florance': Matthew says, grinning as he starts walking 'I know the shortcuts here'

'Such lively young people': Florance says.

Syreth walks towards the castle and sees that some guards are running around

'They make such a big thing of it': He says, sighing.

'You just wait there': Someone shouted. Syreth looks around and sees that Iwen is running towards him

'You idiot!': Iwen shouts, 'Why'd you think of going ahead without us!?'

'Take it easy': Syreth says,covering his ears, 'please don't shout that loud'

'You don't the right to be complaining': Iwen says, 'If you would have told you would have been here it makes my plan a lot easier'. Her voice still sounded a little angry.

'Plan? What plan': Syreth asks, 'Please don't tell me you have another stupid idea?'

'Stupid!?': Iwen says, 'If you like it or not, you are going to help me'

'he has some point Iwen': Matthew says, 'For some reason we do get in trouble with most of the plans you have made'

Iwen glares at Matthew. 'that is just because 'someone' seems to disappear at the end'

'With my own good reasons Iwen': Matthew says, 'With all the trouble we have had so far, I can't affort to make any mistakes and you know that'

'I know, I know': Iwen says, 'But this time I'm sure it will work. Now come with me'

They walk northwards through the people standing by the castle gate.

'Were are we going anyway?': Syreth asks

'Towards the East side of the palace ofcourse': Iwen says, 'With most people standing infront of the castle's south gate noone will be noticing us here. And I have heard that the princess had arrived through the castle's north gate. Which means she might even be in the garden right now'

'Where did you get that kind of information Iwen': Matthew asks, sounding surprised

'hehe…I so have my leads': Iwen says grinning, 'And no, I wasn't eavesdropping on the conversation between the guards'

'you know….': Syreth says, 'This only make you more suspicious of actually having done that'

Iwen stayed quiet for a few seconds. 'Well where I got my information from doesn't mather right now. All we got to do is to get over this wall': She says

'Well not like that is possible': Matthew says as they stop walking.

'Well for that I wanted to have Syreth with us': Iwen says smiling, 'he's agile enough to get over these walls in no time'

'I don't know why I even agreed with this': Syreth says and climbs into a tree. He stares over the wall and sees the huge garden that's filled with flowers of all kinds

'Geez… So many things within these walls': Syreth mumbles

'Can you see anything Sy?': Matthew asks

'I can see to much': Syreth says, 'And you seriously want to see this Iwen'

'Of course I want that!': Iwen shouts

'Keep it down': Matthew says and takes Iwen back a little, 'Shit…. guards are coming this way. I hope for you that it wasn't you shouting that they heard Iwen'

'Sorry…': Iwen whispered, 'You better get down from there before the guards see you Syreth' But that last thing he didn't even hear. While his gaze fell upon a young lady that was walking though the flower fields, gently giving them water. One look was more than enough for Syreth to be striken by this strange feeling that came up from deep within. Without know of what he did he jumped over the castle walls.

'Where do you think you're going Syreth': Iwen whisperes angrily

'Quiet': Matthew mumbles.

'Who's there':A guard says. For a few minutes it stayed silent at this side of the castle walls.

'Something wrong?': Another guard asks

'Nothing sir': One says, 'I thought I heard something'

'Okay, back to the gate': the other says

Both guards walk back as Matthew sighed

'You know it was this close of getting in trouble': He whispers

'He just jumped over the castle walls': Iwen says, mumbling

'And again not listening are you?': Matthew says

'Huh?': Iwen says, 'can't I be mad at Syreth?'

'That's not the point right now Iwen': Matthew says, 'and if you still want to go there you will have to do it without me'. Matthew walks away as he looks around if there aren't any guards around.

'Still it isn't fair that Syreth is at the other side': Iwen says, 'Hopefully he won't get into trouble with this…'

Meanwhile in the castle garden.

After Syreth jumped over the castle walls he hid himself behind a tree as he watched princess Ayris looking around. He wasn't able to move, just gazing at the princess.

Ayris sat down next to a flower bed as she sighed.

'Why did father have to do this': she said.

'My lady, you shouldn't be out in the garden right now': a voice said. Ayris looked up as she saw a maid was standing next to her.

'Can't i stay here a little longer': Ayris asked

'I'm afraid not my lady': the maid said, 'Your father asked me to get you to the front gate. So many people have been waiting for you to return'. Ayris nodded and stood up. 'I'll be there in a second': She said. Ayris walked up the stairs of the balcony as she gazed at the garden once again.

'Just a little longer': Ayris mumbled, 'With such a nice day ahead i can't stay inside. Not for anything in the world to keep me away for enjoying this gentle breeze'

In the meantime Syreth tried to get closer to the palace, hoping not to be seen by the guards that were walking around near the castle walls. Syreth dashed forward between the few trees making use of his cat skills for the first time in his life, without realizing. After a quick run he stood beneath the balcony, listening to the princess humming.

'What makes it such a wonderfull day': Ayris said.

'A simple glance upon the goddess that is standing above me': A voice said after which Ayris quickly looked down, being suprised.

'Who is it, that is speaking which such magnificent words': Ayris asked, 'Knowing of such fine poetry'

Syreth put his hat a bit closer to his face as he walks forward from under the stairs.

'Noone than just a lost soul looking for a glimmer of hope: Syreth says, 'Yet i find a delightful star that shines brighter than i have ever seen'

Ayris giggles for a second. 'Then what brings you here lost soul': She asks, 'i never knew ones that were able to get past the guards so easily'

'That is but a miracle': Syreth says as he looks up a little

'Might i know who it is that i am talking to?': Ayris asks, 'What is thy name lost one'

'A name is only a few letters, but if you insist to know My lady': Syreth says as he bows for the princess and takes his hat off, 'The name i have is Syreth, a simple alchemist that lives in the endrian woods'.

Silence befall Ayris as she saw that he wasn't any ordinairy person.

'Don't move': A guard shouts as he sees Syreth standing

'I guess i'll have to leave My lady': Syreth says as he puts on his hat, 'Farewell'

'Will I ever see you again': Ayris says, ' Will we ever meet again?'

'Time will know': Syreth says, 'If that is what faith got in store'.

Quickly Syreth ran towards the castle wall.

'Stop right there'. More guards showe up and ran after Syreth, who jumped on the wall and looked back for an instant and waved.

Ayris sighed. 'Are you hurt Princess?': A guard asks.

'Not at all': Ayris says sighing and went on her way, 'Not at all'. For a short moment Aryis was still looking in the direction of the wall were Syreth jumped over aswell at the guards that were running towards the front gate. For the time that she had been back it seem to be like time had stopped. There wasn't much that could have gotten her back, yet she seemed happy after this faithful meeting.

In the meantime Syreth was still running, trying to get away from the guards. He swiftly ran through the mass of people that were standing infront of the castle.

'Did you find him?': A guards asks another

'No, we seem to have lost him': the other replies, still looking around, 'Where could he have gone off to' A third guard joins them. 'You got any luck': The other two ask.

'I haven't found him': He says, 'It's almost like he dissapeared into thin air. Did either of you recognize him?'

'I'm not sure whether i did recognize him or not': One says, 'but I've never seen someone run that fast before in my life. Almost like it wasn't human'

'The only thing we can hope for now is that it isn't the person we have been following for the last few days': The other one says, 'Things would have gone drastically out of hand if he was the person that was in the castle garden.'

'We will go take a look at the lake, you stay here and try to find him': the first guard says, 'Make sure to notice uss if you find him'

'Okay': the third guards says and right after that the first two ran towards the the village entrance.

'I hope that there isn't anything wrong': Someone said.

The guard look up as they see Florance standing next to them

'Well good evening Florance': The guard says, 'Out to see the princess?'

' Well ofcourse': Florance says, smiling, 'There aren't many chances for me to see her again and i don't know if i will ever have it again'.

'True': The guard says

'I noticed that you were having some trouble, or so it seemed': Florance says, 'Nothing wrong i hope'. The guard takes Florance away from the croud.

'There has been someone in the castle garden earlier': The guard says, 'We are still not exactly sure who it was, but the other two are making sure it wasn't THAT person'

'So the rumors are true': Florance asks, 'Has Ithric really escaped?'

'And about that too we aren't to sure': The guard says, sighing, 'We only heared a few rumors from some people that live near Mirennias. I could even say that we were lucky enought to hear this. As it was to be expected a trail of dead has been left there ever since the rumors started about Ithric's escape. The few that are still alive now fled their homes, hoping to find a place save somewhere.'

Then what was is about the one you were following?': Florance asks, 'Did any of you get a good look?' '

'I didn't': The guard says, 'And of what i heard, neither did the other two guards. The one we were chasing ran so fast so we couldn't keep up and therefore we didn't get a good look, but i think i would recognize him if i saw him again since there was one thing that i definitaly would remember but ...'.

'you don't sound to happy': Florance says.

'Well... from what i heared this thing that i saw does not match at all with Ithric': The guard says, 'Or that is what we have known of what Ithric looks like.'

'What was is that you saw?': Florance asks

'Two feathers': The guard says, 'And quite fancy ones. I haven't seen those for quite a long time now, not since the Vawdrey family dissapeared.'

Florance nodded in silence. 'That indeed has been a long time, I shall keep an eye for that': He says.

'Well thank you': The guard says, 'I'll have to make a run to keep up with my search'.

Florance watched the guard walk away as he sighed.

'Why did you not keep yourself out of trouble again': Florance mumbled and looked around for a moment when he saw Matthew walking, looking around a bit as if he didn't wanted to be noticed.

'Wouldn't have expected you to be here Matthew': Florance says as he walks in the direction of Matthew.

'Wha?, oh hey Florance': Matthew says, his voice trembled a little and he sounded suprised, or rather to say shocked. 'Didn't see you here': He says.

'Doesn't mather.': Florance says, 'Did you change your mind then? About seeing the princess?'

'I didn't': Matthew says, 'But as you might have guessed, Iwen dragged me along as you noticed earlier today. I wasn't able to get away so easily this time '

'Hmm...': Florance nodded, 'And you three were anywere near the castle today? To be more precise the castle garden'

'Uh... yeah, Iwen wanted to try to sneak into the palace': Matthew says, 'Even though her plan failed as usual'

'Did anything happen in the meantime?': Florance asks, 'Did either of you three get inside?'

'Iwen wanted to, but she had hoped that Sy could have helped her': Matthew says, 'But before we even could say anything he jumped off the wall into the castle garden. We did try to get him back, but i don't have the slightest clue of what could have happend there.'

'As you look around you see that there are a few castle guards walking around': Florance says, 'That gives me the impression that Syreth has been seen while he was in the castle garden and had to run away. One guard did seen him or at least remembers someting from him'

Matthew sighed. 'Seriously, If either I or Sy gets into trouble for this i am going to talk to her father about this': He says.

'I just hope that he doens't get caught by any of the guards': Florance says, 'Have you seen him after that?'

'Not at all': Matthew say, 'I thought that if I'd go to the fromt gate i might have ran into him, but it looks like he dissapeared. Do i need to tell him anything if i find him Florance?'

'Nothing that you need to do Matthew': Florance says, 'I'll talk to him later about this. Well then..., I better get on my way back, It is getting late. Good night'

'Good night Florance': Matthew says.

Florance walked towards the city gates, greeted the guard that was standing there and went on his way home.

'It's to quite for such an unusual evening': Florance says

'It is indeed old man': A voice says, 'And there isn't much that you can do about it, neither you or the boy you have been taking care of'

'That is only what you think': Florance says, 'He is able to change it. There is no way for you to run to if you ever run into eachother'

'What makes you think that?': The voice says 'He doens't know about his own past nor what he is capable of. When were you going to tell him that anyway? Never?'

'When time comes I will': Florance says, 'When he is ready to understand'

'Lies old man!': The voice shouts, 'You know he can't escape his own destiny!. He'll never be accepted and you know that you fool'

'It takes time': Florance says, 'And without you even realizing, a change has already been made. Time will come to accept him, for people to trust him. The only fool here is you Ithric. Only that is what you will never understand'

'No reason for me to even try old man': Ithric says, 'Once they helped me, the next thing i know they abandon and treat me like i'm a devil'

'Then you should have taken the time to change that': Florance says, 'It is ones own fault not to listen'

'Even you weren't there to help me': Ithric shouts, 'You should me damn lucky that you are still alive these day. Having no idea of what i have been able to achieve in the last 15 years. Just make one wrong move old man and your days are over'.

Mumbling a few words and Ithric dissapeared into the shadows. Florance sighed.

'From all the people i had to run into you again...': Florance says as he continues is way. When he arrived at his house he noticed that the door was opened. He stood infront of the house for a little while, just listening and walked inside after. As Florance looked around he saw that Syreth was lying on his bed sleeping.

'I guess our talk will have to wait till tomorrow': Florance says.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Gaze upon the sky

A few days have passed since the incident at the castle. The guards gave up their search without any result. Florance had been a bit worried after his talk with Ithric, which was easy to notice for Syreth. Even though he tried to get to hear what was worrying Florance, the subject of their chat quickly changed to the lessons of that day. Syreth didn't say anyting about his visit to princess Ayris to Florance and tried to keep up with his alchemy lessons.

Saturday, 13th February, 1651

'And now that we have had the basics i think we can go to a more...': Florance said, as he was reading from a book. He looked at Syreth, who was staring out the window. Florance sighed.

'I can understand that this isn't easy Syreth': He said, as his voice started to sound a little angry and dropped the book onto the table, 'But can you at least try to listen'

'hu?what?': Syreth says, he sounded a bit shocked as he looked around, 'Is there anything wrong master?'.Florance sighed again, shaking his head.

'The problem is that you are not paying attention to your lessons the last few days...again. What has gotten into you': Florance asks, 'Everytime you seem to doze off into your thougths'. Syreth didn't say a thing and stared at the table.

'What was it that happened a week ago': Floracance says, 'I seriously do hope for you that you didn't get into trouble back then.'

'I haven't gotten into trouble back then': Syreth says, his voice trembled a little. He knew that Florance would know about it sooner or later 'Why would you think that'

'You have been into the castle garden haven't you'; Florance asks.

'How?... no.. i haven't been there': Syreth mumbles, blushing slightly and looking away.

'I know you at least have been near the garden': Florance says, 'One of the guards have seen you running by and remembered one thing. You should be lucky that he didn't recognize you Syreth, but if he would ever see you again wearing that hat of yours I'm sure he would know that it was you.'

Syreth mumbles something that Florance wasn't able to hear clearly.

'And don't give me the excuse that it was Iwen that dragged you along. You went there out of your own curiousity': Florance says, 'You really went out in the castle garden didn't you?'

Syreth was still looking away as he nodded. 'Yeah': he mumbled.

Florance shook his head. 'You should have been more honest to me about that Syreth': He says, 'I had been worrying over that. Just do not act so reckless'.

Syreth stood up and picked up his hat. He walked towards the door. 'I'm going out for a walk': He says and closes the door behind him. Syreth almost ran away when he left the house. Not understanding the feeling he had that was trying to get him away. When Syreth arrived at the city gates he stopped for a little while. After all he heard from Florance he was a bit unsure about going to Erenand. Syreth still wanted to go there so he walked along the city wall looking for another way to get in. As Syreth conitued looking he heard that there were guards at the other side. Syreth stopped to listen. Or at least tried to listen to what the guards were talking about. It seems to be that they were still looking for someone, or gave it another try Syreth thought. He climbed into a tree to get a better look on what was going on on the other side. When the guards walked away Syreth jumped down and walks slowly after the guards. As Syreth kept a close look on the guards, so he could get away whenever it seems that they would notice him, but his attention was drawn towards the castle walls. He heared people talking, even though it sounded more like a discussion. Syreth swiftly jumped up the wall using the trees that were around him. He sat down in the shadow from one to hide himself and looked around the castle garden, noticing Ayris and another person talking.

'I'm only doing this for your own good my child': The other says

'I know father': Ayris replied, as she looks at the flowerbeds, 'But this is something i can't really explain, I don't know who it is'

'One of the guards saw you talking to him, so can you not even remember anything from what he looked like?': Her father asks, 'I'm serious about this, who knows what could have happend to you'

'There is nothing to worry about father': Aryris says, 'For some reason i know he wouldn't have hurted me.'

'You should not believe whatever that stanger has told you': Her father says, 'If he ever comes back here, at least warn the guards.'

'Okay father': Ayris says, sighing. Syreth was still listening to their conversation so he didn't notice that a guard was walking in his direction. Just when he was about to jump of the wall he noticed the guard that was walking beneath him.

'Shit': Syreth whispered, 'Now i have to get on the other side... Sorry Florance, i can't keep my promise today'. Syreth quickly got back on the wall and jumped into the garden. Hiding behind a few trees and looking around him.

'This is just real bad': he thought, 'i can't get away so easily...'. Quickly dashing forward and trying to find a way out. Ayris looks around and for a split second she saw someone running. Not recognizing Syreth and curious to find out, she walked towards the direction she saw it.

'Where are you going my child?': Her father asks, 'Not anywere far i hope'

'Not at all father': Ayris replied smiling, 'I'm going to take a little walk around the castle if i may'

'You may': Her father says, ' but you will have to be back in time, we are having guests later today'

'I will father': Ayris says. Right after she was out of sight she ran, trying to keep up with Syreth. After a few minutes she saw him sitting behind a tree, looking around anxiously. Slowly she walked towards him.

'So it is you again': Ayris whispered, smiling.

Syreth was a bit shocked, since he didn't notice that Ayris was following him. When he looked who was talking to him, he blushed slightly

'Princess': He says, quickly looking around if there wasn't anyone around, 'why...? what are doing here?'. Ayris didn't say anything, she just kept smiling.

'I shouldn't have come here, this isn't right': Syreth says, as he tried to get away.

'No wait!': Ayris says, 'Don't go so soon. I... Who are you?'

'You already know my name M'lady': Syreth says, 'More there isn't of what you need to know'

'No, I want to know more': Ayris replied, 'See, faith has brought us together again'

'There is no reason for a princess like you to be around me': Syreth mumbles as he pulls his hat closer, 'Not a person like me'

'Then let me know more': Ayris says and tries to get Syreths hat, 'I want to hear more of those words, the fine poetry you know so much about'

Syreth stays quiet for a few second. This was one of the rare moments that someone actually wanted to know more about him. He let go of his hat 'Then why is it that you want to know so much?': He asks.

'It is the curiousity that drives me': Ayris says, taking of his hat 'You seem to be such an unique person'. Syreth was still blushing a little and didn't say a word after Ayris took his hat.

'Ever since our meeting a week ago i was hoping to meet you once again': Ayris says, 'I couldn't let it go of my mind so easily. There is just something about you that i find...'

'Weird?': Syreth says, interupting Ayris, 'strange?'

'Interesting': Ayris says, as she slowly touches his cheek.

'Neither could I': Syreth says, 'Faith must have taken a twist, rare encounters are bounded my which we call faith which never ceases to amaze people'.

Ayris smiles. 'Why is it that you know such beautiful words': She asks.

'Some talents are gifts from nature itself': Syreth says, 'They can't be teached, they learn them themselfs as if it were normal to oneself'

Ayris lay her hand on the side of Syreths face as her gaze didn't leave his eyes for a single moment. She is blushing more the longer they look into eachothers eyes.

Suddenly their moment was being disturbed as they hear voices from the balcony

'Can I ask you to look around the castle for pricess Ayris': One says

'I will M'lord': The other replied.

Syreth quickly put his hat back on and stood up.

'Quickly, this way': Aryris says and points towards a direction, 'If you follow the side of the castle you might be able to get away'

'What about the guards?': Syreth asks, 'There are still to many around to...'

Ayris stood infront of Syreth 'Have no fear': She says, 'I will lead them another way, hurry'

Syreth runs towards the front gate as he looks back hearing something.

'When will i see you again?': Ayris asks

'Tomorrow will be': Syreth says, 'Tomorrow i'll be waiting for you under the balcony when the sun is setting. "Good Night, Good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow'. Right after those words Syreth ran as fast as he could back home when Ayris was taking care of the guards, so he wouldn't be seen. Second seems like minutes, minutes like hours and hours like days. Almost the whole evening Ayris had been standing on the balcony gazing at the sky. At the same moment Syreth was staring at the sky waiting for the day to end.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Mysterious hearts

Sunday, 14th february, 1651

With the sun rising in the early morning Syreth had been standing outside. He sighs as he looks at the sky, not noticing that Florance was looking at him.

"For it to be such a wonderful morning": Florance says to himself, watching Syreth, "Never to have thought that those two would have ever met again after so many years". He walks around, gathering some books, as he looks at the old hat. For him it wasn't so strange to know that Syreth always hold on to the old thing. Not anymore since he found out that it belonged to the one and only Count Vawdrey, Syreths father. Even though he has not seen him for years, it worries him. A few rumors had spread thoughout the country about the Vawdrey family. Knowing that they were a strong blood-line for magic and alchemy users, many people tried to convince them to work with. Ever since they decided to stay not to be on either side the sudden outbreak that happend in the Mirennias dungeons, for letting the feared magic user Ithric escape, made a great diffirence in the minds of people. Many believed that somehow Count Vawdrey was behind this horroble deed. With only a few people left that could use magic, some feared that they would group together and strike back after King Selwyn's sudden law against magic. Florance always had been on good terms with the King, so he could continue study alchemy. But with taking in the orphan, Syreth , he made the decision to live outside the castle walls that kept him inside. He felt more freely living in the Endrian forest. Surrounded by nature and usually supplied by the basic needs for an old man and alchemist and atleast a much better place for Syreth to grow up. Over the years Florance had attempted a search for Count Vawdrey, which usually lead nowhere, yet still he kept hope that they would be somewhere.

With the sun rising, Florance walked outside.

"I see you got up early for once ": Florance says, smiling "That is quite a suprising thing to see"

Syreth looks behind him and sees Florance standing there. "I dont't know what it would be for me to wake up at this hour Florance": He says, "Perhaps I couldn't sleep"

"Was there something on your mind then boy?": Florance asks. A little smiel appears on Syreths face as he looks up at the sky. "Maybe": He says. Florance walks towards Syreth and gives him the hat. "You shouldn't forget this": Florance says. "I know it means a lot to you, aswell as to the previous owner of this hat" He turns around and walks back to the house.

"Previous owner?": Syreth asks, sounding a bit confused "You know who this hat belonged to?"

Florance stops and closes his eyes. "I am not quite sure whether you are ready to hear this yet": He says, "It is some story, including some information about you and your past. More likely to say something that could be about your parents"

Syreth stays silent for a few moments. Only looking at Florance in disbelieve on what he just heard. Shocked from this he tries to get his thougths straight.

"You...know more about this?" "He asks, "You already knew more about me"

Florance sighs "I do have some information about you yes": He says, "It is not much more than of what you know already, but it has a few important points which ..."

Florance couldn't even finish his sentence when Syreth interupted him.

"They why would you keep that a secret from me!": Syreth shouts, "For the last 7 years I have been struggeling to find out more about myself and my past! Now you tell me this!"

"It wasn't my intention to so this boy": Florance says, "If I could i would have sa.."

"The why didn't you! ": Syreth shouts frustrated. With the confusing thoughts that roam his mind right now Syreth wasn't able to stay. He put his hat on and pulled it close to his face.

"Whenever you feel like talking about this again I will return": Syreth mumbles, with an agitated look on his face "But for now I can't stay here". He walks away and as soon he is out of sight Syreth runs as fast as he has never ran before. Without thinking Syreth runs in the direction of the Lake of Mirages. Not knowing of what danger could lie ahead he ran with all his might. Just to be away from Florance for a while. Syreth stops running when he reaches the edge of the lake and looks around him.

"Such utter silence in this dreadful place": He says while looking around him, "Why is there such a place here, with only the silence to be of your aid in these desparate times"

"Not only the silence can be of your aid young one": A voice says, leaving out a small snicker, "Only if you try to listen you can hear the voice of reason"

"Who is there!": Syreth shouts, while he quickly turns around to see where the voice came from.

"You should not fear me": The voice says, as it came closer to Syreth., "I am not your enemy"

A dark figure appears out of the shadows and looks Syreth straight into his eyes.

"Who are you?": Syreth asks, backing away slowly and reaching for sword.

"As just said, there is no need to fear me": The voice says, "I just want to have a nice little chat with you young friend"

Ithric slowly walks away from the shadows he was hiding in.

"I am just here for some peace and quite": He says, "I didn't expect anyone to come here either. Not to this place"

"What do you mean by that stranger": Syreth says, "I don't believe I have ever seen you before in these woods"

"I haven't been here for a long time": Ithric says, "It is not like I have been here so often either. This place is quite mysterious you know, for the many secrets that it holds"

"Secrets?": Syreth asks, "Is it that why many people refuse to ever go here? Or even talk about it?". After saying those words Syreth observes the person that is standing infront of him a little.

"You don't need to be so hesitant, I am no stranger to you": Ithric says with a devious smile on his face, "Or is it so that you remember any of it?"

"What is it that you know from me stranger": Syreth asks, "and no, I do not remember you. I can only say that tricks aren't well taken by me, so you rather be careful with your choice of words."

"It is so sad to hear that you do not remember me, after so many years": Ithric says smiling, "After all, I know who you really are... Syreth".

For a few moment Syreth stood there in utter silence, Not knowing what to reply on the words that were just said by Ithric. He could not believe what he just said. Was there really someone who could actually help him? He knew that Florance wasn't going to help him anytime soon so what could this opportunity be for him?

"What is it that you want from me?": Syreth asks, "It can't be so that you would give such information for free"

"Hahaha, you are such a young fool": Ithric says laughing, "And a wise one aswell, for not trusting everyone you meet. A smart move on your side. Not everyone can be trusted. Take that from me'

"Then what is it that i should know you from?": Syreth asks.

"Well at some point i should not be so suprised that don't remember me, it has been atleast 17 years": Ithric says, "Could even be 18, But that I am not quite sure of. Your father dissapeared so quickly I could not even thank him for what he had done to me"

"You knew my father?": Syreth asks. His voice trembles a bit. "What is your name?"

"I don't know if it is wise for me to tell you my name": Ithric says, "It is well-known in this area and not in a good way either. But if you insist I could tell you my name Syreth"

"What is your name?": Syreth asks again, "And please, continue with your story"

"My name is Ithric": Ithric says.

"Quite the unusual name isn't it": Syreth says, "I have not heard it before even though you say it is well known here."

At that moment a small yet devious smirk appeared on Ithrics face. "Is that so?": He asks, "I am suprised that you haven't heared from me or my name. Let us put that aside and I shall continue"

Syreth looks up after Ithric said those words. A slight doubt was there in his eyes. He could feel some dark presence from Ithric what was making him doubt whether he would want to hear the story. On one hand he would just want to listen to it and hopefully be able to figure out more of his past but on the other hand the dark presence he felt made him think that it would be a lot wiser to walk away.

"Do not doubt, nor have fear Syreth": Ithric says, "Just listen to what I have to say. I know that your family dissapeared about 18 years ago and that you were dropped of by the old goat Florance"

"You know Florance?"': Syreth asks.

"Just say we have... met once or twice": Ithric says, "He wasn't really a dependable friend of mine. And since you are asking so many questions i can be pretty sure about it that you don't have a clue of where your father might be"

"Why is it that you are searching for him then": Syreth asks curiously.

"I might have mentioned it before, but i still have to pay him back for what he had for for me back then": Ithric says and he turns away from Syreth, "I have had to wait for such a long time to do so"

"Why is i that you didn't try it before?": Syreth asks, "Why waiting for 18 years?"

"Well I...": Ithric says, but he could not finish his sentence when a few tree branches blocked his path.

"That is enough of this nonsence": A voice says.

Syreth quickly looks behind him and sees Florance standing. "There is no more need for you to even try explaining your story Ithric": Florance says, "Now leave at once!"

"Then why don't you leave yourself old goat!": Ithric shouts and turns his face towards Syreth, "He wants to hear it himself. The story YOU have been keeping from him. You know he deserves to know it, don't you"

"I know that way to well": Florance says calmly, "But if anyone tells him that it would be me and not you, Villainous creature"

Syreth stands there, watching both Florance and Ithric argue. Only listening in disbelieve for what is being said. Not understanding the situation Syreth is only able to listen.

"Yeah right, call me the villain!": Ithric shouts, "You should have known it a lot better you old man, that I am not the one to blame. If you don't have anything better to do blame those worthless humans!"

"It is your own fault for being locked up in the Mirennais dungeons": Florance says. He turns his face to Syreth. "I know I was wrong for not telling you this sooner, but with him roaming around I didn't want to take the risk. You could have ended up the same way your father did 18 years ago": Florance says, still with the calm expression on his face, "That was something not worth of being risked in life"

"Ha... who would have thought that you finally admit it": Ithric says, smiling, "and not worth to risk, listen to your own words then old fool. If it is such a risk let the you biy decide it for himself to take it or not"

"I do not have to take any advice from you Ithric": Florance says, "Now begone"

"I leave whenever I want old man": Ithric says, "I have enjoyed our little chat Florance. To bad he had to end it is such rude manner". Right after those words Ithric mumbled a few words and dissapeard into the shadows. Florance sighs and closes his eyes for a moment. "Why did it had to go this way": He thought as he looks around him. Syreth wasn't anywere to be seen. Without it was even noticed a lot of time had passed since they were at the lake. It would be around noon by now and Florance starts walking back towards his house, hoping to meet Syreth somewhere on his way.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The unknown thruth

In the meantime Matthew was walking around town with Iwen.

"I still can't believe that Syreth left us behind there": Iwen says with an angry tone in her voice.

"Please Iwen, don't start this al over again": Matthew says, "It has been 9 days since the princess had arrived here and you trying to sneak into the castle garden. Give it a rest already". Matthew started to sound a bit frustrated. He knew that once Iwen had her mind set on something she would let go of it so easily, even if it would fail a few times.

"I know I know": Iwen replied hastly, "I won't drag you down with it again, I only thing I want to know is what Syreth had seen that day. Haven't you seen him?"

Matthew stopped walking and looks at Iwen.

"Are you even serious about that?": he asks, "I know we are good friends, but I haven't seen him either. Otherwise i could already have asked him that."

Iwen glares at Matthew for a few seconds "Seriously? Where has he gone of to": Iwen mumbles, '"You know, maybe we could visit Florance and ask him whe..."

"You can go ask him that yourself Iwen": Matthew says, interupting Iwen, "I can't come with you today... piano lessons"

"...": Iwen stares at Matthew in silence, "Okay, then I go. See you later"

Iwen sprints away without looking back.

"Such troublesome person": Matthew mumbles and sighs. "If it werent't for Sy I would have been death by now". Without thinking Matthew walks towards the Endrian tree. Knowing that is a place where Syreth can often be found, he is hoping to meet him there. As Matthew walks on he notices that there was someone standing near the Endrian tree. When taking a closer look he sees that Florance was standing there.

"Good day Florance": He says, "What brings you here on this lovely day"

Florance looks behind him and sees Matthew standing "Just out for a walk, and it is indeed lovely. The weather sure is nice today": Florance replies."You haven't seen Syreth by any chance?"

"Such a coincidence it is": Matthew says, "I have been looking for him aswell. I would have thought that you knew where he was".

"I am afraid I don't now it either": Florance says, "I guess that is why we are both at this place right now"

"Haha, you are right about that": Matthew say, "I was also hoping to find him here. Ever since he got into the castle garden I haven't seen him. Iwen is probably still running around trying to find him aswell, just for finding out what he had seen that day and ofcourse, if he had seen the Princess".

"Syreth is fine, as far as I know": Florance says, "He had been trying to follow up with his lessons on alchemy. I spoke to him this morning before he left". Florance let out a sigh as he looks at the tree. "Many things have been said since this morning, not all that necessary to be told, but needed to one day": Florance says. "He would probably be walking around somewhere with even more questions than before. I dearly regret it that I have never with him about his own past before"

"From you words I can asume that you have now?": Matthew asks.

"Yes": Florance replies, "Only for the sake of preventing a past event. You are aware of what is happening here right now? "

"You mean that there are numerous guards walking around town for some escaped convict. And a rare one aswell, since this person escaped from the Mirennais dungeons."

"Well informed indeed": Florance says, "As I could have expected from is Ithric they are looking for."  
"Ithric?": Matthew asks.

"He was once the right hand of the King Jeremias Selwyn as the head of the magic council and a dear friend. Some things have happend to let his trust waver against the King. Noone except the King knows what had happend at that exact moment, but it let Ithric astray on the darker path. He dissapeard for a few years to only return as a serial killer. Many of the royals had been killed by the time he saw the King once again. For that he was convicted to be locked up in the Mirennais dungeons for never to be let loose again.": Florance says

"Then the reason for all these guards is because it is this Ithric you speak of had escaped": Matthew asks.

"Yes": Florance replies. The look in his face darkend a bit, "For the villainous creature he is, one can only hope that he would be caught again anytime soon and not having to repeat the tragedy from 18 years ago".

Matthew stays silent for a moment.

"This is not something you need to worry about": Florance says.

"Hmm...": Matthew mumbles, "It is not something one should even think about with that criminal on the loose. I thank you for your warning Florance. Sadly enough I do not have the time to talk, so I take my leave".

"It was a pleasant talk": Florance says, "Oh, and if you run into Syreth by any chance, I would be grateful if you coudl get him to return home"

"I shall try": Matthew replies. Florance looks up at the Endrain tree and sighs. "Just return safely my boy": He thinks, "just return safely". Florance turns around and makes his way towards the gate. He greets the guards standing there before he continues walking home.

Meanwhile somewhere in Erenand...

Syreth is sitting on the roof of a house, staring endlessly at the sky. Not even taking any notice of his suroundings he slowly drifts off in his thoughts. As the day is getting closer to reach its end Syreth isn't moving from the place where he is sitting. With that, he isn't even noticing Iwen, who is running by. For the split second that she looks up she notices Syreth. Directly Iwen stops running and looks up, wondering what Syreth would be doing there.

"Syreht!?": She shouts, "What are you doing up there? I have been looking for you for days!". Without Syreth even flinching Iwen takes matters in her own hands. She tries climbing ontpo the rooftop where Syreht is sitting. As she tries Iwen starts to wonder how he even got up there since it isn't as easy as she tought. Syreth sighs as he is looking at the sky, tilting his head a little to the side.

"I asked, What are you even doing up here Syreth": Iwen asks when she reached the top. Syreth doesn't even listen and is just staring at the sky. Iwen shoves him aside as she sits down. "Earth to Syreth": She says, waving her hand infront of Syreths face, "are you still in there?"

Awoken of his dream, Syreth looks at Iwen with a blanc stare.

"What is it that you need?": He asks. His voice sounds a bit angered.

"You don't need to sound that angry": Iwens says, "I have been looking for you for days and this is the reply I get? What are you even doing up here?"

Syreth looks around him and notices that he was sitting on a rooftop. "I don't know what I am doing up here, perhaps just sitting here": he says, "I don't think I would need any reason to be here right?"

'No no, you don't need one": Iwen says. She did not expect Syreth would give such a serious reaction. "I was wondering where you left of since the day the princess got here. Me and Matthew were seriously worried you know. It is nothing for you to dissapear like that".

"Hmmm...": Syreth mumbles, "If you don't mind, I do not really feel like talking right now, so maybe some other day?" Syreth stands up when saying those words.'

Iwen shook her head "I don't mind": She says, smiling "Just promise me that you will tell me one day. What you have seen on the other side of those walls. I really want to know what the priness looks like ...". Iwen continues talking without knowing that Syreth wasn't even paying attention.

There was a faint glimmer in Syreths eyes as she mentioned the princess. Syreth smiles for a moment and jumps off. When Iwen notices that Syreth had left she looks around nervously.

"Having a good readon to be up there I hope?": Matthew asks

Iwen looks down and sees Matthew standing beneath her. "My saviour": She says with a big smile on her face."And yes, I had a good reason to be here. After the long search I found Syreth sitting here so i got up here to have a little chat with him"

"Sy was here?": Matthew asks, "Do you know where he went of to?"

"Hehe...": Iwen says, "Sorry, I don't know. He must have left shortly after i mentioned something about the princess and that he still had to tell me what he says in the garden. He didn't seemed to be in the mood to talk. Why do you want to know?"

'I had a little chat with Florance earlier. He seems to be searching for him aswell": Matther says. "I don't know exactly what has happend, but I get the feeling that it has something to do with the convict that escaped a few days ago"

"You heared about that aswell?": Iwen says, "Always knowing everything that is going on here. You are such a reliable friend"

"Stop your flattering Iwen": Matthew says, "This thing about the convict isn't something to be laughing about. Florance told me a bit about the story behind it and it is certainly no laughing matter."

"Okay okay, don't make it one then": Iwen says, while trying to climb down again. "By the way, do you know what is going on with Syreth?."

"Not that I know of, Is there somthing that bother you?": Matthew asks.

"He seems to be in a completely other world or something": Iwen says, pouting, "He was sitting here saring at the sky and sighing. Not something for him to be doing"

Matthew frowned for a second, then bursted out in laughter. "I think that is nothing to be worried about Iwen. I think I know what is going on here": He says, while laughing.

Matthew starts walking. "Don't worry about that fool. You will know it soon enough": He says, waving back. Iwen watches Matthew walk away. "And you are just mean for not telling me what is going on": She mumbles. Although she wasn't going to let him go with this, Iwen decides to go home and walks on.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Unexpected events

Sitting on the edge of a tree branche, Syreth gazes at the castle garden. He looks up for a moment and sees that the sun is setting. "Just at the right time": he thinks and smiles. His heart races as he jumps of the edge and quickly hides behind a few trees. Never before he had felt this happy to be going somewhere. Syreth wanted to dash forward towards the balcony, but there were guards around the garden. If he would not have taken a look around, this would have been an one-way trip to the Mirrenais dungeons for sure. He knew that it wouldn't be a good thing to be caught here today since some of the guards have seen him before. Syreth takes of his hat for a whle and doubts whether it is wise to leave it there, hidden.. With his hat he could be recognised, yet without would't be a smart move either. He knows how the Royal guards are against anyone that isn't completely human or a magic user. Florance had warned him for this, yet there was this feeling he had that brought him here. Not quite sure what it could be, yet Syreth looks around the garden. Sadly enough for him Ayris wasn't anywhere to be seen. His gaze was focused on the balcony. Nothing could get him away from where he is now.

Suddenly a hand was placed on his shoulder. "What is it that you are doing here": A voice says with a stern tone. Quickly Syreth looks behind him, shocked since he wasn't aware of it. One of the Royal guards was standing there.

"Who are you and what are you doing here": The guard says while taking out a sword and pointing it in Syreths direction. "Answer the question"

Syreth stares at the guard in silence. He wasn't prepared for this, wasn't prepared for anything like this. Usually he would have been able to get around the guards so easily, How could he have been seen or even close to being caught by one. How could he have been such an idiot to even consider going here. What was it that drove him to this point.

"I...I..". More Syreth couldn't even say, it felt like something was keeping him from speaking clearly. And before he could even say another word before a piercing scream came from the castle. Both Syreth and the guard look up to the point from where the scream came from. One of the guard came running outside. "Quickly! Everyone need to gather in themain hall !": the guard shouts. From many directions guards came running to the castle. Syreth takes his chance to escape while this menace is taking the attention from the guards. He jumps against the wall and into the trees that were behind them. I need to escape from this place quickly he thought. I had made a great mistake in coming here. Just before he leaves Syreth hears a guard shouting orders. "Take our Majesty and the princess to a safe place! We can't let this unknown treath take any lives!". For the split second that is between the guard shouting his orders and Syreth wanting to leave, there grows an enormous doubtful feeling. He isn't even able to move at this moment.

"The princess has dissapeared!": Someone suddenly shouts. A few guard that were standing outside rush in and follow the one that mentioned the dissapearance of the princess. More couldn't be heared because the guards ran to quickly ahead. Syreth looks back for a moment and closes his eyes. For the few seconds that he stays there a million thoughts go through his head. All the consequences that it could have if he would decide to go and help the guards... He was almost caught just now. Another piercing scream and someone flying out. Syreth looks at the person who falls down on the grass. Without thinking he goes there and takes a look. Dead. Syreth prays for a moment and then rushes inside the castle. Carefully looking around, trying to get around unseen by the guards. Out of nowhere he hears a sound that catches his interest. He stops running and looks for a place to hide. A few guards come running by and he sneaks around, following the guards and trying to listen what they are talking about. He hears something about the person that is keeping the king and the princess captive. Making his way through the castle he dashes forward. Noticing that there are guards ahead of him, Syreth doesn't take even the slightest moment to doubt and keeps on running. One pf the guards notices that someone is running towards them and draws his weapon.

"Stop running and stay where you are!": he shouts. With that the other guards who where standing there turn around aswell and draw their swords. Syreth pulls his hat close to his face and quickly finds his way past the guards. Being completely astonished by his movement they are unable to stop Syreth. One of the guards carefully opens the door and takes a look. Slowly they make their way in and walk forwards.

In the meantime Syreth is further ahead, observing the room he is standing in. As he looks down he notices someone standing next to the King. The princess was being kept silent at the other side of this person. When taking a closer look Syreth sees that the person standing there looks familiar. He crawls closer to get a better view, continuesly looking at the scene that is beneath him. Syreth stands up and looks directly at the hooded person standing next to the King. He writes some old runes infront of him and forms a magic circle. Syreth mumbles a few words and an arrow appear, made out of the air around him. Taking aim and shoots it towards the hooded figure. Just before the arrow hits, the person looks up directly into Syreths eyes. Nonetheless the arrow hits this person and makes him fall back for a moment. Syreth jumps down and dashes towards the hooded figure. He takes out his sword and stands infront of the King.

"Quickly!": He shouts, "Get out of here"

"Well well, what do we have here": the hooded figure says, with a big smirk on his face, "Someone who decides to play a little hero"

"You have no right in being here again": Syreth says, "So I advice you therefore to leave".

"I have no reason to leave this place": The hooded figure says, "Besides, I have some unfinished business here. If you don't want to find your death here you are the one to leave... hero"

Syreth closes his eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath, For having to use his magic again wasn't an easy task. Knowing that the law was still in force, he knew that this would have a difficult ending for him and yet heknew that is was something he had to do. With or without the consequences. He draws a few runes in the air with his sword thereby creating a magic circle infront of him. "Eight callings of the wind": He says and a blast of wind surrounds the hooded figure. "I warned you for the last time, leave this place immediately!"

With the wind magic that Syreth casts, the robe was being shredded into small pieces and now the face of the villain being shown.

"Nothing leaves you out of the action little hero": Ithric says laughing, "But for you to even break the laws... that was a little unexpected, even for me"

"I have givin you my final warning ": Syreth says while drawing another magic circle, "You shall regret your choice..., Gyser blast!". A strong blast of wind pushes Ithric back even further and leaving some scrathes. While he was being pushed back Ithric drew some runes. "Don't think I was going to let you win this the easy way": He shouts,"Chain of Darkness". Out from the shadows a few claws appear that reach arround for anything that they can get a hold on. A few guards are being trown against the walls and Syreth tries to evoid getting hit by any of them. In the meantime King Jeremias and princess Ayris took shelter in the back of the room. They are being guarded by the few guards still standing. As Ithric is trying to get towards the King, Syreth bloks his path over and over again. Suddenly on Ithric's face a devious smirk appears. He laughs as he looks Syreth straight into his eyes again. He stands infront of Syreth and smiles. "Why not let the King know who this hero really is?": Ithric says smiling."I think he might be getting a bit curious on knowing who you actually are. I don't think he knows that, or anything about your "special" condition".

"I won't even give you the chance to": Syreth says with a slightly troubled look on his face, "Heavenly arrow". He draws the runes again and holds on to an arrow. "Leave while you still can".

"It is not like I have to fear anything": Ithric says smirking, "I am the one that is able to change the entire scene around with just a simple thing. Call of the void". Out of nowhere a dark and eerie mass filled the room and was surrounding Syreth.

The magic arrow he had created disappeared into thin air and an indescribable feeling creeps around. The hollow feeling that it leaves Syreth motionless for a few moment was only to be feared by the people standing outside this empty bubble are dark energy. The King stood there watching in fear, unable to do anything.

"Chain of Darkness": Ithric says and again the sinister shadowy hands appear, closing Syreth in.

"Six chants of wind": Syreth mumbles. A large magic circle appears on the ground reaching even further than the dark void Ithric summoned. Upon calling those words a slight breeze went around the room. Ithric looks around with a surprised look on his face. "I did not know you knew that kind of magic as well": He says, "But let us end this fun round once and for all". With the wind that Syreth had summoned the dark void slowly started to disappear. Only then it became visible that he was trapped in the chains Ithric used. Ithric rushes forward and reaches out to Syreth with a scythe, who attempts to avoid him. Being restricted in his movements, Syreth barely has the chance to evade his attack. As Syreth dodges Ithric's attack, he directly is being pulled back by the chains. "Shit!": He shouts, and reached around for anything to hold on. Ithric starts laughing as he slashes dark magic towards Syreth.

"Shivs of time": Syreth shouts. Every move slows down by the words that were shouted. Without realizing what he was even doing, Syreth moved nimbly between the dark magic while trying to move closer to Ithric. At the same time Ithric was making use of the moment to trap Syreth.

"Now you can't get away from it!": Ithric shouts as he cuts through the magic circle and changes some of the runes to reverse it's effect, "You filthy half-breed."

With him being unable to move due the cause of the spell that Ithric changed he was only able to watch. Ithric dashes towards Syreth and summons another shadowy claw. "Now you will know the real hate these pathetic mortals bear": Ithric says, smirking "Have fun with you foolish life". The shadowy claw grabs on to Syreth and throws him against a wall. "Let us see what these foolish mortals actually think of you when they see your real form": Ithric says. He stands in the middle of the room with a big smile on his face. "I didn't think you would actually hold on to this old thing": Ithric says, "It is quite a nice hat, maybe I would consider to keep it myself"

Syreth looks up at Ithric. "Don't you even think about that": He shouts. Syreth isn't used to it that he looses his hat. It was the only thing that protected him a bit against the outside world. He knew that for the half breed he was, people wouldn't accept it that easily.

"The one thousand chants of the white tomes": Syreth says, growling, "You shall find thy grave within these walls".

"You don't scare me with growling": Ithric says, "Acting as you would filthy half-breed"

The wind stirs up within the room getting rid of the dust that filled the place. Slowly a large magic circle was forming on the ground and Syreth was chanting the runes for it. A few of the guards that were standing near the king were looking at the fight that was going in in front of them. Being both anxious and the way those two were fighting. Never to have seen such strong magic being used they asked the King of what to do.

"I cannot say what thee should do in a situation like this.": He replied, "Event though the law against magic is being broken by this fight, That young man is fighting against this villain Ithric to protect us. Do any off you know who this hero might be?"

"I am sorry to say M'lord, I do not know who this..": One of the guards says, but he was being interrupted by one off the other guards. "I think I know this one": He says while pointing at the hat that Ithric was holding. "I am quite sure that it is the same person that I saw about two weeks here in the garden. He was standing beneath the balcony when I confronted him. He ran away quite quickly and I wasn't able to keep up with him. I don't know what it is, but something felt odd"

"That might have been his magic presence": The King says. The tone in his voice changes. "It is quite a rare thing to come across, ever since the law was placed.".

Ithric keeps on summoning the shadowy claws and lashes out at Syreth, It wasn't for long till Syreth would start to feel the pain and he fell down. Still trying to continue chanting the runes one of the guards walks towards Syreth. "Are you okay?": He asks. It was long that the guard stood there. Definitely not long when the guard looked at Syreth. He quickly took out his sword and points it at Syreth. "W…wha..what are you": He asks. You could even feel it in the air that he was scared of what he just saw. Ithric snickered at the sight. "Not as favourable as you might have thought": Ithric says, "Right?, little hero". He launches one of the shadowy claws towards the guard that was standing next to Syreth. Just before it hits Syreth uses some of his magic and pushes away the guard quickly. For that he wasn't noticing that was Ithric attacking again. Without even thinking of his next move he then evaded the attack with ease. Standing on the edge of the banisters, he looks at Ithric with a piercing glare. "What!?": Ithric shouts and looks up. Not even a second passes and Syreth jumpes forward. As he lands in front of Ithric he stabs him with his blade."

"Infinite chain": he says and chains bound themselves around Ithric, burning into his skin while pushing him down to the ground. Ithric let out some kind of angry groan. "You aren't going to get rid of me that easily": He growls as he tries to get up again, "You just wait for it. But for now let me finish this party with something special"

For the guards that were guarding the King ran forward., surrounding Syreth. "Drop that weapon!": One of the shouts as all of the point their swords at Syreth.

"Rain of flame": Ithric says before he disappears into the shadow. The air literally started to burn everything that it had in sight. Syreth whispered a few words to make it disappear again. Taking a quick look around him he knew that it wasn't going to be a good idea to run away from this.

"Drop that sword": The guard shouts again. "I think there is some explaining to do here half-breed". The King looks at the sight in front of him and sees Syreth standing. Only now he sees what he really was. "Lock him up!": He shouts, "This instant!".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Gentle smile

Seconds seemed to be minutes as times goes by. With the guards still surrounding Syreth the silence grew.

"Lock this one up": The King shouts, "Immediately". Syreth closes his eyes and stays silent. What words could help him in a time like this. With so many things that rushed through his mind right now he tries to stay calm. Florance warned him for this and even though he always said to never get near the castle something had changed in him. He opens his eyes and looks around a bit. Noticing that Ayris was safe he let out a sigh of relieve. His eyes quickly shift towards the King. The angry expression on his face was more than enough for him to know that this wasn't going to be such a happy ending for him. One of the guards picks up the hat that Ithric left on the ground. He walks towards Syreth intending to give it back.

"How did you come in possession of that hat": The King says angrily. The stern tone in his voice kept Syreth quiet. 'Tell me"

"I do not know how I got it nor why I have it": Syreth says with a slight tremble in his voice, "This hat was found with me by the old alchemist Florance. He mentioned it once before that it did belong to someone else, but I have no knowledge of that"

"No excuses": The kings says, "What is it that you know about that hat?"

"I am making no excuses Your Highness": Syreth says, "I have no clue about that hat. If I knew ore about that I would have told that, but sadly enough as it is, I am in the search for those answers aswell". He bows for the King and continues "But if there are any answers that you Your Highness could provide me, I would be forever in your debt"

"Answers isn't something that you will get from me": The King says, "And I am not obliged to someone as you half-breed to say anything about it.". Before the King could continue his words Ayris stands infront of him.

"Please father, do not harm him": Ayris says.

"What kind of magic has he used on you": The king says, "Don't be so foolish my daughter"

"I am not being foolish father": She replies to him, "I might not know what this is what you are talking about, but this young man did save us from the villain Ithric"

"Savior or not. It might also have been a plot": The king says, "He will have to be locked up immediately and questioned"

"The at least let me help him": Ayris says, "He is wounded and needs treatment. You know I can use…"

"Don't even says those words ever again": The kings shouts angrily as he looks at Ayris, "You know I have forbidden you to ever use that again"

"But of what use was it then to learn it to me": Ayris says. Her voice got louder but yet not screamed the words she said. "What good did it for me then!?. Have I studied those books for nothing then?!"

"Bring the half-breed upstairs": The King says, "Give him a room so he can rest. And only for that. Close the door and guard it so he can't escape."

With a relieved expression on Syreth face he puts away his sword and takes his hat back that the guard was still holding.

"Thank you": He says quietly, looking at the guard. Two of the guard pushed him forwards as they walk up the stairs. Syreth then looks at Ayris once more and their eyes meet.

"Walk faster": One of the guards says and pushes Syreth, "We don't have all day for this.". Syreth keeps himself quiet as he walks up the stairs. Going through a few doors before they reach the room he can stay in. He gets pushed inside and hears that the door behind him is being locked.

"Well so much for hospitality": he mumbles as he looks around in the room. It was a small room. One small bed standing against on the right side of the room with a window across it. He walks towards the window and looks outside. The view wasn't that bad. From this point you could almost see the entire garden. He looks down and sees Ayris and the King walking through the garden. They seem to be discussing something. Syreth tried opening the window but quickly noticed that that was also locked from the outside. He turns around, walks towards the bed and sits down. A small wooden drawer was standing next to it. On top of that a candle that seemingly had never been lit. Syreth lies down for a moment and looks at the ceiling. It was at that moment that he actually felt the pain from the battle. He closes his eyes and fell asleep shortly after. A few sound would have been hearded until he was asleep.

In the meantime outside the room guards were still standing there of which one was standing against the door listening.

"Are you really going to stay standing like that the entire day?": The other guard asks.

"If it needs to be yes": The guard replies, "It has been to quiet in there, who knows what he is planning right now"

"He seemed to have taken quite a lot of damage from that battle earlier": The other guard says, "What if he is only sleeping right now?"

"Or that is what wants us to think": The guard says, "He might be trying to escape from the punishment that awaits him. You know it way to well that magic is forbidden and anyone who goes against that law will be punished"

"I know that my friend": The other guard says, "But he didn't seem to be that bad pf a person".

While the two guards were discussing things of their own Syreth had falled asleep and didn't notice a thing of that was going on. A few hours had passed since then.

Syreth slowly opens his eyes as he felt something cold against his head. As he opens his eyes he sees that there was someone sitting on the edge of the bed looking at him. He tries to get up and shortly after he feels a sharp pain going right through his left shoulder.

"You shoulnd't try to get up yet. You wounds haven't healed yet and it wouldn't be worth the risk of making it worse": The person says. Syreth stays still and he tries to focus his gaze at the person that was sitting there.

"Why does this feel so familiar": He thought, "What is this feeling I have". Syreth closes his eyes again for a moment and then looks up. He sees that Ayris was sitting next to him.

"I do hope you are feeling a bit better right now": She says, as she mumbles a few words. With that a light blue glow appears around her hands. She places them on Syreths shoulder. "I don't really think this would help that much but I can at least try"

Both Ayris and Syreth were silent for a few minutes. After a while Ayris stops and takes a deep breath. "How does it feel?": She asks.

Syreth gets up slowly and moves his arm. "It doesn't hurt as much anymore": He says, "But I have to ask you this, and I hope you don't mind it, what was it that you just used?"

Ayris looks away for a moment. "Don't let my father know this": She whispers as she looks at the door, "Actually no one with these walls. What I just did was using a bit of healing magic"

Syreth looks at Ayris in disbelieve. "You can use magic aswell Princess?": He asks, trying to keep his voice down. "Where was it that you learned this Princess?"

Ayris looks at Syreth. "I cannot quite remember it all that clearly": She says whispering, "It was a long time ago when I learned this. The onl thing I know is that I was teached by someone who was quite skilled with magic and some alchemy. This person came to the castle almost everyday to help me. I do vaguely remember that there was always this little boy with him but that is for how far it goes I'm afraid."

Syreth didn't say a word. He sat there in silence as he listens to what Ayris was telling him.

"Is there something wrong": Ayris asks.

"Nothing there is wrong with me": Syreth says, "Nothing there can be after seeing such a gentle smile on your face". Ayris had a small blush on her face. "Again those beautiful words": She says with a big smile on her face, "Anyone could have been jealous of this talent you have. The way you give such life to such a simple thing as a few words is incredible"

"If talents for such simple thing would have been as rare as thy smile, Anyone would have wanted to get a glimpse of this miracle": Syreth says, "Thou smile is the thing that had kept me going for the last few days and nights. Thine eyes that glimmer with more light than even the stars I wouldn't dare to not watch. And yet I have this mysterious feeling that I have met you before. Even from before our meeting in the garden. I still can't quite place it but something feels so familiar"

"I wouls not know if we have met ever before": Ayris says, "I can't say I know that much about you either, nothing but that thy name is Syreth"

"Even my own past is a mystery for if it is that you would really want to know more about me I can tell you of what I know myself."

With a slight doubt in his mind Syreth looks at Ayris. "Nothing can hold me back from this": Ayris says, "This yearning feeling of curiousity that could almost drive me insane. You are the first person I have ever met to be this interesting. I really do want to know more about you. What you have spoke of before, the feeling of having met before did cross my mind when you said that and I feel the same way, I do have that feeling, but with my own lack of memories I do not know what to make of it. That is why I would love to know more about you, hoping to clear up this fog in my mind. It too has been in my mind since we met that day in the garden."

Syreth smiles. This mutual feeling that they shared at this moment. Thos curiousity that drove them to meet again. How can it be so strong that it leaves everything out.

"I am glad you feel the same way about this Princess": Syreth says.

"Please, call me Ayris": Ayris says.

"I wouldn't, I couldn't do that here Princess": Syreth says, "But now to continue on our chat from before. As I have mentioned it the other time I am living in the Endrian woods, being an student of the alchemist Florance. Aswell being able to use magic due to the fact that I am an half-breed between human and some ancient cat-like breed also called Media nocte vento quaesitor. It is some latin name Florance once told me when he explained me about it. I don't know much more about myself than this, except for the things that I have been taken care of almost my entire life by Florance and that this hat once belonged to someone and from as far I have heard it might have been my father."

"That is quite a story you have had to go through": Ayris says, "So much misery that can happen to one person. Those with the saddest past can only hold so much hope and brightness for the future".

"If that is something that can be guaranteed I would love to believe it": Syreth says, "But with the hardships and tragedy of what reality can hold, believing is fairy tales isn't something one must do. It doesn't match up with what reality has in store for life so I rather have a diffirent look on life than that."

"And yet you fill yours with fine poetry": Ayris says, "With the little joys you get in your life"

"Joys that one can only hold on for so long": Syreth says, "But the miracles in life are the people one meets. I am but a lucky man to have ever met you."

Ayris smiles as she looks at Syreth. Before she could speak the door opens and one of the guards enters the room.

"M'lady, it is time for you to leave": The guard says. Ayris looks at the guard and nods. She stands up and turns towards Syreth. "May we ever find the answer to this mystery": She whispers with a smile. Ayris walks away, following the guard and leaves the room. Syreth lies down again and sighs. He could shake the feeling that he had met her somewhere a long time ago. Just before he sunk away in his thoughts the King entered the room with two guards standing next to him.

"I hope that you are ready to leave anytime soon": He says," From what happened earlier today will stay between us. No one needs to ever know that Ithric had entered the castle or whatever he had done today. Not even the fact that you have been here should be known. Do you understand that. This is something of which that shouldn't even have happened. I do think you know what would happen if this ever gets out"

Syreth nods as the King speaks. "I can promise you Your Highness that this will stay secret": He says while getting up. As he stands in front of the King he bows, "I shall leave then". Syreth takes his hat and puts it on. One of the guards that was standing near the door walks with him. He looks at Syreth for a moment, then turns his gaze away from him. "Your welcome": He says. Syreth looks at the guard. "You thanked me earlier when I gave you your hat back": The guard says, "The least thing I could do was reply on that"

"You seem to be one of the few that isn't scared of me": Syreth says.

"That only is because I don't believe that you are a bad guy": The guard says, "You even shielded me from the attack Ithric launched at us. Thereby, I have once ever seen one like you before. He was someone who was trusted even by the King. I hope you don't find this offensive, but you reminded me of that person so that also was a reason for me to be not afraid."

"Someone like me?": Syreth asks, "Who is it that you are talking about?"

"Someone who supposedly isn't in the world of the living anymore": The guard says, "Besides, this person hasn't been seen for at least 18 years."

Syreth stands still in the middle of the hallway. Another strange piece of information of something that had happened 18 years ago. Could it be that it was all connected in some way?

"Who was this person you are speaking off": Syreth asks.

"I don't know what his name exactly was, the only name I ever heard the King say was Vawdrey.": The guard says, "And he seemed to be a count"

"Count Vawdrey?": Syreth mumbles, interrupting the guard, "Did this person had anything to do with this villain Ithric?"

Now even the guard stops walking. "For what I am going to tell you are only the rumors I have heard from other guards." Syreth nods and continues walking.

"There was this mayor problem with Ithric back in the days. He once was the advisor for the King. He and count Vawdrey were both quite well known for their magic abilities and therefore irreplaceable. Even though it still is unknown on what ever went wrong back then some say that there was this fight between Ithric and count Vawdrey. Others say it was something between him and the King. Even the rumors of Ithric suddenly attacking people at random without any reason. There were a few days between his raging moment and the horrific slaughters. Ithric stared killing anyone that lived here who was either royal of some higher stand or able to use any kind of magic. Without knowing what to do. Without the slightest hesitation in his face Count Vawdrey asked the King if he could go and stop Ithric. The King agreed and send him off. Everything went silent for a few days after Count Vawdrey took Ithric with him towards the enormous house that was standing on top of the mirage hills. Nothing was ever heard again from Count Vawdrey nor Ithric. It was atlas a month or two later before he was found near the lake of mirages, completely covered in blood and with a big smirk on his face saying the following 'I already told you that no one can ever stop me you foolish mortals'. That was the last thing heard from Ithric, until he was locked up in the Mirennais dungeons."

Syreth hadn't said a word when the guard was speaking. Listening to the story gave him chills for some reason. It wasn't anything like fear, but it made him feel uncomfortable in some way.

"Well then, this is the end of the road for you": The guard says, while pointing to his side.," You should know your way back from here, try to be careful not to be seen"

Syreth walks outside and gazes through the garden.

"Thank you for sharing this story with me": He says as he turns around. He takes a bow and walks away. The guards stand there watching Syreth leave. "Something indeed is familiar about you": He mumbles. The guard turns around and walks back inside.

Syreth jumps on the wall and looks back once more. He sighs and continues his way home. Wondering what Florance would even say if he knew of what happened today. After running away from the conversation he had this morning he could guess that Florance wouldn't be that happy, yet on the other side relieved that he was back home. Syreth didn't want to think to much about all the event of that day and went straight home. Quickly dashing between the houses to get out without being seen. He looks at the gate and sees that it was his lucky day. No guards standing there. Syreth ran as fast as he could. Upon arriving home he saw that Florance wasn't at home. He quietly opens the door looks around for a moment and sits down on his bed. Syreth takes a deep breath and lies down. He closes his eyes and let his thoughts drift off until he fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Past en Present

Monday, 15th of February, 1651.

The night has past peacefully. Some guards had been up all night, walking through the forest looking for any clue that could be linked to Ithric. He had disappeared completely without leaving any trace of himself. As usual Florance was awake early and was tending the flower outside his house. While he was watering them he noticed the guards walking in the distance. He kept looking and wondered what it could have been for them to be looking for something here. He keeps watching them as they walk by his house without even saying a word. When the guards had disappeared out of sight Florance cuts a few flowers and walks back inside the house. He looks at Syreth, who was still sleeping, with a troubled look on his face.

"I sincerely hope that you don't have anything to do with this Syreth, that the guards are so desperately searching for someone.": Florance says quietly. He takes out a vase from the shelf standing next to Syreths bed and poured some water in along with the flowers. He sets it on the table that was standing in the middle of the room and looks outside again. The sun was rising in the sky and no guards in sight. Florance walk towards Syreth and wakes him.

"Time to wake up my boy": He says. Shortly after he said those words he notices that Syreth had a few bandages wrapped around his hand and arm. They looked brand new so Florance knew that Syreth wasn't on just a walk yesterday.

Syreth slowly wakes up from his slumber and looks around a bit. "Good morning": He says as he looks at Florance., "Decided to make it an early morning?"-

"Yes": Florance replies, "And I think it wouldn't be such a bad idea to start early today, since I have the feeling you have quite something to explain, if I look at those bandages". Syreth stays quiet for a moment. Even though he promised the King that he wouldn't tell anyone of what happened yesterday it probably couldn't hurt much if he told Florance..? He might get mad at him for doing something so reckless but then at least he wouldn't have to carry the story with him all them time.

"Before I even explain anything": Syreth says. He gets up and sits on the edge of his bed, "I don't know if you even want to hear all of it. Nor the fact that this can't be shared with anyone else and it has to stay between us"

Florance looks at Syreth and shook his head. "What sort of reckless things have you done this time? I might hope nothing to dangerous for yourself?"

"It was something I do not know whether to regret or not. The action itself was dangerous indeed": Syreth says, "But for that I…I…". He looks away a bit and there was a small blush on his face. "The reward for it was worth more than anything I can think of." Florance had an angry look on his face when hearing Syreth, which quickly turned into a smile as he says, "You have met her again didn't you?"

Syreth looks at Florance and tilts his head slightly. "What do you mean by again?": He asks.

"The person you met yesterday…, you also saw her in the garden so many days ago. The reason that you weren't paying attention in your lessons, for being so far away in your thoughts and suddenly asking question about your past. And of course for your absence yesterday…, that all was for her am I right?": Florance says. Syreth didn't say a word. A deep red blush was on his face as he looks away again. Florance laughed a bit as he saw Syreths face.

"Then why do I have the feeling I have met her somewhere before Florance?": Syreth asks, "And for all I have despised the royal family so much in my life, what is it that would suddenly drive me to help them out"

"Haha, one question at the time": Florance says, "Yes, you have met her before. Even though it was quite a long time ago I wouldn't think that you would actually remember that. The feeling that drives you forward is something of which most people hardly know something about my boy. It is something that you must treasure. In time you will know it yourself what it is, just don't loose sight of it.". Syreth stares at Florance for a while, gets up and walks outside. Florance follows him. "Then what was the dangerous part?"

"Ithric attacked the King": Syreth says, "He killed a few guards, kept the Princess hostage and tries to kill the King. For the ones that that died yesterday one can only pray. Both the King and the Princess are safe. On how much I would like to explain it, before I even know it myself I was running through the castle hallway listening to every sounds that was around me and I followed the sound of Ithric's voice. Upon meeting him I fought with everything I had to get him away and protect the King. Unfortunately through this battle Ithric managed to show the King for what I really am.". Syreth gazes at the distance for a few minutes before he speaks again. "If it wasn't for her I would have been dead by now": He says.

"The Princess saved you": Florance asks.

"Yeah, she stopped the King in his rage who was trying to get me killed": Syreth replies, "I can still feel that the King carries some immense hatred and he certainly didn't wanted me to be around. I was lucky enough to have survived that."

"Isn't wasn't merely luck my boy": Florance says, "Against Ithric you shouldn't have won with your current would only have let you go to get an even greater challenge from you. He knows that you are one that is strong and that you can get stronger. For the fool that he is he only seeks out powerful opponents to test his own skills against". Syreths gaze averts a bit to the side as Florance mentions Ithric.

"What is it that you know about Ithric?": Syreth asks, "What does it have to do with me?"

"What is it that you know so far?": Florance asks.

"I have heard a few things": Syreth says, "Bits about the past. That Ithric once was loyal to the King and that he and someone by the name of Vawdrey were the advisors for the King. Apparently this person had something that was similair to me. In terms of magic I guess. Many mysteries surrounding him and Ithric. Even the guards from the Selwyn castle don't know everything on what happened there 18 years ago. The only thing that was bothering me is that this also was something that happened 18 years ago. Ithric mentioned something before about this person and him being such good friends with him, aswell that he had to pay him back for something. I don't know whether that be anyting positive or negative, but from what the guard told me Count Vawdrey disappeard back then and was never to have heard from again. Summing this up with the mysterious feeling I have about the Princess…"

"Much has happened to you yesterday I hear": Florance says, "Fortunaly for you, all of it is true. Even what Ithric told you."

"I had my doubt on whether to believe him or not, but hearing you say that does make it absolute that it was the truth": Syreth says.

"For the information that I have it isn't much more than that that you already know": Florance says, "Not even about the mysteries surrounding the event that happened 18 years ago. Back then I already moved here so I only heard about it through the rumors that were spreading quickly. Traveling back to the village about once a day …"

"What is it that you know about the Princess?": Syreth asks, interrupting Florance."You did tell me once that you were someone who could use some magic years ago"

"What is it with this sudden curiosity about me?": Florance asks.

"The Princess mentioned something that she remembered": Syreth says, "She told me that she was teached healing magic by someone that was also known with some alchemy. This person came to the Selwyn castle almost everyday to teach her"

"And what point do you intent to make with that?": Florance asks.

"Well the only person I know to fit in that picture would have been you": Syreth says, ""However, for the fact that I can't remember anything of ever being there before makes it a bit doubtful since she also said that the person had a young boy with him"

"You were only five years old back then Syreth": Florance says laughing, "It wouldn't been so surprising that you wouldn't be able to remember that. Yes it was me that teached her healing magic back then. I had to bring you with me otherwise I would have found the cushion teared apart at the end of the day when I got back. So in the end I only took you with me to keep an eye on you. One wild little devil you were."

Syreth fell silent and Florance patted him on his shoulder. "That is also were you met the Princess.": He says, "At first I was only teaching the Princess with her magic abilities but found out after about a year that you also were able to use magic. For almost 2 years you two studied together until the King asked me not to bring you with me anymore so Ayris could focus on her studies. It was already noticeable that you two could get along quite well, firstly because you both are magic users and secondly something sparked between you. Being great friends from the start. But I would have never guessed that you would actually have met her again, not even so shortly after she returned here. What was it that drove you there?"

"Besides Iwen not much": Syreth says, "At first it was her plan to sneak into the garden and I had to help her with that. After I gazed over the wall I saw the Princess sitting among the flower beds watering them. So gently as she stood there tending the flowers I perhaps was stricken by her grace. I couldn't look away at that moment and without even thinking about it I jumped in to the garden. I did hear Iwen vaguely behind me. It sounded almost like she was screaming. I guess she had her reasons to be mad at me, leaving her behind and all."

"Hahaha": Florance was laughing," it is good to be young. Miraculous turn-outs"

"Indeed": Syreth says, "It was to much to handle in one day, but I am glad that I have found some answers. Now that I have some lead I can start searching for more."

"Are you sure that you want to find more answers?": Florance asks.

"I have been thinking about that a lot since our last conversation": Syreth says, "I do think that not all the answers I might find are the ones I want to hear or even things I would rather not even want to know, but that also makes me want to know it. How sad or cruel some then may be, then I at least can give it a rest and move on from the past that has been haunting me for so long."

"I am glad that you made the decision for yourself now": Florance says, "In time it can even become more difficult for you to decide what to do next, but as long as you keep that determination you might succeed in whatever you want to. Now to put this all aside, do you think you are able to follow today's lesson?"

"I shall try my best": Syreth replies with a smile on his face, "What is it that you are going to teach today?"

Florance turns around and walk back inside the house to get some old book. "I was going to give it a try at this": He says, "It has been a long time for me as well to be teaching this, but I think it might be useful for you". Syreth turns in the direction of Florance. "Is it some higher level alchemy this time?": He asks.

"No no. On that I can't teach you to much anymore": Florance says as he comes walking back, "For alchemy I can only teach you the basics. If you wan to learn more about that I'm afraid you will have to do that on your own from now on. It is not that I don't posses the knowledge, but with alchemy one can only learn most from what one does itself. Sometimes you need to try new things to discover and learn something of it. What I am going to learn you today is about magic"

"Really?": Syreth asks, "I thought you weren't able to use any?"

"Indeed I can't use any of it": Florance replies, "But for this part I don't need to use it. It is about control. The better you can control yourself the stronger your magic can get. It is all about willpower and spirit. For those who can use magic it all starts from deep within. Just like our blood system we have one that runs beside it. That one is for your magic. There are many names for the energy we use for our magic, but the one used most that is generally known as 'Enva'. The first step you will have to take is to concentrate on your magic energy and feel it. Knowing from where it all starts can only help you use it in the future. Second step it to use it. For that I don't think it would be so much trouble for you to complete that part since you had a fight with Ithric and came back alive."

"I don't really know it either on how I exactly used it back then": Syreth says, "Without thinking I used it like it would have been normal to me."

"You can praise yourself lucky": Florance says, "For being so good at handling magic. Even though you might now know it yet, you are quite gifted with a rare kind of magic.".

"Is wind magic that rare then?": Syreth asks.

"The magic itself not really": Florance replies, "But in the combination with your condition of being an half breed between human and the Media nocte vento quaesitor it makes it more powerful. For a rough translation of the breed name it would be something like midnight wind seeker. With of course the addition of your wind magic that came with it. Your capability to be agile and quick on your feet as well came with the cat like breed."

"What is it even?": Syreth asks, "Some kind of animal? Or more like a genetic mutation?"

"The original DNA did come from a cat like being. No one even knows what it looks like": Florance says. "So far there were only two or three families known to have that DNA in their bloodline and as you have guessed, yours is one of them. Also the only one that is from around here and still alive. 18 Years ago Ithric manages to kill one of them completely. From the other one it is still unknown if there were any survivors."

"…": Syreth looks at Florance in silence, "If there are more people in my family with this DNA, and assuming that Ithric is responsible for something that happened 18 years ago, I can say that they…are…d...de.."

"Indeed, they are no longer in the world of the living": Florance says. "They were well-known around here and loyal to the King. He even had quite a lot of trust in them."

"What was the name of these people we are talking about right now?": Syreth asks.

"Vawdrey": Florance says, sighing.

The silence fills the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Vawdrey

Neither of them had to say anything after the name Vawdrey was mentioned.

The more time went by as the silence grew. Syreth wasn't able to say a single word. What Florance just told him was a big piece of the puzzle for him. So many things that he wanted to know right now, so many questions that went trough his head.

"But them if what you just said is true… then that… wouldn't it be that": Syreth stammered, "Then this Count so many people have talked about would be"

"Would be your father": Florance says, "I think that he was also the person who left you here with his hat."

Syreth took of his hat and looks at it for a moment. "This…really was my fathers?": He asks with a trembling voice as he sat down on a chair, "…Then how…. Why….?"

"Take a moment for yourself to let it all sink in": Florance says, "I know it is quite a lot to realize. With the sudden disappearance of your father, Count Vawdrey, the Kings believe in magic disappeared as well. Many believe that he had died an heroic death upon fighting Ithric. Even though I haven't seen him for so many years, something inside still wants to believe that he isn't dead, but without any proof of him still being alive, that had started to waver.". Syreth lets his head rest on his hands. In just one day time he found out so many things that he was always looking for. Still he couldn't believe that he was the son of a Count.

"This would also mean that you inherited his title as Count": Florance says.

"Why wouldn't you tell me this before": Syreth says with a slightly angry tone in his trembling voice.

"You know it way to well on how the world here works": Florance says, "I didn't want to take the risk. You know that people have lost their trust in those with magic. It takes time to rebuild that. Up until now it was best for you to hide, but with Ithric on the loose I can't keep you in here. You have grown up and know for yourself all to well what is good or not. Just don't overdo it.".

"What would that risk be then?!": Syreth shouts.

"I myself want to solve the mystery behind the disappearance of your father as well": Florance says, "And I knew that one day you would be doing the same. With people being so distrustful against magic users I couldn't even start my search. It was only a few days after Count Vawdrey left to find Ithric that I had a feeling about it that it wouldn't turn out good. My feeling was only confirmed when I found you in front of my doorstep later that day. When I saw that hat I knew that something terrible must have happened. About a year after that day I had been searching for clues of what happened back then. I did meet up with Ithric and that was also the cause of my injuries. Ever since then I haven't been able to use any magic nor ever the smallest things. It was then that I decided to stop my search. I am getting old and I couldn't keep up with my search after losing my magic abilities. I also had to take care of you. Not that that mattered to me so much, because that had given me some sort of blessing. I soon then found out that you were the son of Count Vawdrey. No one seemed to even know for sure that he even had one so I raised you here like you were a normal kid. Besides the alchemy lessons that is. I did wanted to teach someone the things I had learned in my life.". Syreth looks up at Florance.

"A blessing": He asks.

"Yes": Florance replies as he patted Syreth on his head, "No matter what people may tell you, you are a blessing to me. Without you it would have gotten a lot quieter around here. Even though you were quite hard to handle at first, I learned to live with that. You are like my grandson to me. These days were joyful for me and I am glad that I could have these."

Florance looks at Syreth with a smile. "I wouldn't want to have it any other way.".

Syreth sighs. "This indeed would need a lot of time to sink in": He says, "I am grateful that you did tell me this all, even though it is so much. With some painful memories"

Suddenly there was a knocking sounds.  
"I don't need a full explanation for this, but where were you the last few days": Someone says.

Both Florance and Syreth look towards the door and they saw Matthew standing there.  
"Hi there Matt": Syreth says. Matthew looks at Syreth and didn't say a word for a while. "The next time to intent to disappear suddenly a warning would have been nice": Matthew says, "You don't want to know how concerned I and Iwen were for the last few days.". Florance chuckled for a moment. "Take a seat Matthew, There will probably be a lot that you have to talk about.": He says, as he walks outside again. "These flowers need my care so don't mind me"

Matthew smiles when Florance started humming. He sits down across Syreth and looks at him. "I hope you have a good reason for what happened back then ": He asks.

"I don't know whether it is something that can be explained by reason"; Syreth says, "I do apologize for leaving you so suddenly back then. I should have considered the consequences.".

"Well what has happened has happened.": Matthew says, "Those things can't be undone now. I am ever so glad that I didn't get in any trouble for it. Did you get caught afterwards?, I mean, there were a lot of guards running around at the time I got home. Many of them were saying there was something spotted in the garden that evening near the Princess.".

"Hmmm… yes, I was seen": Syreth says, "But I wasn't the reason that there were so many guards around. Yeah, they did see me as a treat at that moment since I was near the Princess, but I only had a brief chat with her.".

"You actually talked to her!?": Matthew says surprised, "Nothing bad I hope, knowing on how big of a fan you are from the royal family".

Syreth had a little blush on his cheeks as he looks away a bit. "On the contrary": He says, "We actually had quite a nice chat..."

Matthew stares at Syreth. "No way": He says snickering, "You should be so glad that you are telling me this before Iwen."

"Hmm?": Syreth mumbles, "What do you mean by that?"

"Isn't it obvious?": Matthew replies, "with the fact that your opinion about the Princess had completely changed after a simple meeting. Adding the look on your face right now I can only tell my friend, that you are in love".

Syreth looks at Matthew for a moment as he starts to laugh a bit nervously. "How would you think that..?"

"Your reaction says it all": Matthew says, "I know you for such a long time now, I can tell".

"Whatever you do, don't tell Iwen": Syreth says.

"I wouldn't even dare to": Matthew says laughing, "Still I can't believe that you actually had some time to chat with the Princess. For some reason I would love to see Iwens reaction to that"

"If I couldn't run this fast I'd be dead if she find that out": Syreth says, "I'd be running for a long time then "

"Haha, indeed":: Matthew says, "Well sooner or later she is going to find that out".

"Find what out": Someone says.

Both Syreth and Matthew look at the door and they see Iwen standing there.

"Well tell me then": Iwen says impatiently, "What is it that I have missed? And where were you the last few days Syreth? You still haven't told me what you saw that day"

Syreth stays silent as Iwen walks towards him.

"Tell me!": Iwen says. Her eyes were sparkling, "Tell me everything about it"

"What brings you here then Iwen": Matthew asks, thus interrupting Iwen, "Besides the story you want to hear."

"That was actually the only thing that got me here.": Iwen says with a big smile on her face, "I saw Florance in our shop earlier. He was the one that told me that Syreth was back again. Of course I was a bit worried so I am glad that he got back safely."

Now that Matthew was talking to Iwen Syreth took his change to get out. He picked up the book Florance left there earlier and stood up. Quietly he was walking towards the door trying not to be noticed.

"Well I hope that you think of the consequences next time": Matthew says

"Next time?": Iwen asks.

"Knowing that you won't rest until you have seen the Princess": Matthew replies, "I can assume that will be another try someday?"

"He he… You know me way to well Matthew": Iwen says with a nervous smile on her face, "Your assumptions are usually right". In the meantime Syreth was outside, sitting in the grass reading the book. He took of his hat and looks at it.

"What to do know…": He mumbles, "I never even told them about my magic abilities".

Syreth sighs. "Nor even about my condition…". He looks up at the sky.

"You could have said that you went outside Syreth": Iwen says as she steps outside, "Or were you planning on leaving without telling again?". Syreth quickly put his hat back on as he turns around. "I wasn't": He says, "Just… studying". He looks away a bit as the doubt in his mind grew.

"What is that you are studying then?": Iwen asks.

"Alchemy?": Matthew asks.

"No, magic": Syreth says, "Basics"

"Magic?": Both Iwen and Matthew ask.

"Why would you be studying that?": Iwen asks.

"Yes magic": Syreth says, "Because that is necessary for me Iwen. The basics of controlling it and knowing how to use it are important for me"

Matthew didn't say a word. "But then why Syreth? Only those who..": Iwen says, until she as interrupted by Syreth.

"Only those who can use magic?": Syreth says, "That was what you wanted to say right? It is because I can use magic."

Iwen was flabbergasted. "How is it possible for you then to use magic Sy?": Matthew asks, 'The people that were able to were all killed 18 years ago.".

"Almost all": Syreth says as he hold on to his hat, "I am from one of those families that were able to use magic and only found that out recently. So thereby you have my reason for being gone a few days". Syreth turns his gaze towards his book again and continues reading.

"Which one?": Matthew asks. Syreth took of his hat and places it besides him.

"Vawdrey": He replies, " One that was well known for their great magic abilities as well as having the DNA of some cat-like animal named Quaesitor in mediam noctem, or that is the name for the main breed.  
Mine is one that has been gifted with wind magic. The Media nocte vento quaesitor."

Both Matthew and Iwen stood there stupefied. Neither seemed to be able to say something

"How...how long have you know this?": Matthew asks.

"Thinking back…about the magic thing ever since I was five or six years old": Syreth says, "For being an half-breed, Florance told me some things about that around that same time. Only in the last few years I found out more about that."

"Hmm": Matthew mumbles, "Then I can guess that about the other thing you found out a few days ago?"

"Yes": Syreth says, "The other thing was something I learned about yesterday to be exact.". Syreth sighs, "It was more than I expected to learn in one day": He says, "Much more"

Iwen sat down next to Syreth as she looks at him.

"You know… these act ears do look kind of cool": She says smirking while she pokes one. Matthew sat down next to Iwen. "Well then there is one person more that wouldn't be afraid": He says, "Including me and Florance".

"You knew about this Matthew?": Iwen asks.

"Haven't you heard my reaction earlier?": Matthew replies, "No, I didn't until now"

"I hope you don't mind it that I didn't tell you this earlier": Syreth says.

"Don't worry about that Sy": Matthew says, "I'm glad that you did tell us about it."

"Why didn't you do that years ago?": Iwen asks.

"I guess I was being careful. I was well aware of how most people thought back then, about magic I mean, and with Florance warning me about it all. Just saying to someone that I could use magic wasn't much of an option. Now that I have shed some light on the past I thought it was time to at least tell you two about it."

Iwen takes the book Syreth was reading. She looks through it and quickly gave it back. "Can't read what is in it": She says. Syreth starts laughing.

"I wouldn't expect you to": He says laughing, "It is written in some ancient language on which a spell has been used. That way it is possible for those with magic to read it. So it isn't much of a surprise that you can't read it".

Iwen pouted. "No fair": She says, "But put that away for a moment and tell me, what was it that you had seen that day?"

Syreth puts the book away. "What is it that you want to know?": He asks.

"Simply, what you have seen. What did the garden look like?": Iwen asks

"It was huge…": Syreth says, "Lots of flowers… I guess most of them were placed for the Princess"

"Hmm?, why you think that?": Iwen asks with a curious look on her face.

"Because she takes so much care for them": Syreth says, "That's why"

Iwen stays silent for a moment. "So…": She says, "That means you have seen her?!". Iwen jumps up and stares at Syreth directly. "You have, haven't you": She shouts.

Syreth had a little blush on his cheeks as he looks away. "I might": He replies, "I just might have seen her…"

Quickly Iwen sat down again and leans a bit against Syreth. "You must tell me Everything!: She says", "And with that I mean EVERYTHING". Syreth sighs as he starts telling Iwen and Matthew what happened yesterday. About his meeting with Ithric and what happened at the castle later that that. How he fought against Ithric trying to protect the King and what he learned that day about his past.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Change

Even though Syreth had promised the King that he wouldn't tell anyone about that day, he felt a bit of regret. He didn't want to fool his friends any longer, neither as keeping this secret to himself. At some point it did feel good to share the story.

"You have to keep this to yourselves": Syreth says, "At least the part from what happened at the castle yesterday."

"Naturally": Matthew says as he looks at Iwen, "Neither of us will tell others about this."

"Since you have been at the castle yesterday, have you seen the Princess then?": Iwen asks.

"Can't you listen for once then Iwen?": Syreth says, "I just told you what happened, she was held hostage by Ithric, so yeah, she was there."

"What happened after the fight?": Iwen asks, "I mean, now that the King had seen that you are, you know, a magic user you couldn't have ran off that easily?"

"Uh…how to explain that…": Syreth mumbles, "Well he was quite ferocious at first, mostly because of me being a half-breed so he did wanted me to be locked up or even executed"

"Like in wanting you dead?": Iwens stammered. Her voice trembled a bit.

"Yes, dead": Syreth says, "I guess I got lucky, because the Princess convinced the King not to due the reason I sort of protected them and all against Ithric.".

"Then you indeed got lucky this time Syreth": Matthew says grinning, "To think that she actually helped you out.". Iwen looks at Matthew as he was smiling. Something didn't feel right to her.

"What are you smiling for Matthew?": She asks him, "And why would the Princess have helped you Syreth?"

"Oh wow, what is it with the negativity Iwen": Syreth says, "That's not like you"

"I wasn't smiling for any particular reason Iwen": Matthew says, "Probably from Syreths sudden change of mind.". Syreth looks at Matthew for a second with a nervous look on his face.

"What?": Iwen looks at both guys, "What is it that you are keeping secret from me?. And no, I'm not being negative Syreth. Knowing on how you looked at the royal family first, I am just a bit surprised that one was actually helping you."

"Well I have never come in contact with any of them before, so they might not even have known that": Syreth says, "Besides, why would it be strange for me to change my mind on that?"

"It isn't strange Syreth": Iwen says, "It is quite a big difference on how you reacted before. Before when someone mentioned the Princess you usually would have said something about that immediately, not necessary in a negative way but it would have turned out that way most of the time. Now you don't even say much about it. It's either that you look away or say something almost positive. That does make me curious.". Syreth looks away a bit as Iwen is staring at him.

"Why would you think that there would be something wrong with him Iwen?": Matthew asks, "People do change over time"

"True": Iwen replies, "But then this is the most drastic change I have ever seen"

"Well then, wouldn't it only for the better?": Matthew says.

"Shouldn't we be doing something else by now than just sitting here and talk? ": Syreth says, "I don't mind to stay here but I need to continue my practice.".

"Do you have to stay here for your practice?": Matthew asks'

"Not really": Syreth says, "Almost anywhere is fine, as long as there is this magic essence in the air.".

"Essence?": Iwen asks, "What essence?"

"And as usual you haven't been paying attention, haven't you Iwen": Syreth says, sighing, "Well I can't say that you should have known about this, since you don't notice it. There is a magic essence that goes through the air, which is called 'Enva'. It is also known as the core energy one needs to use magic. This can be found almost anywhere.".

"Well I know a place we can go to.": Matthew says, "To the far east of here, on the edge of the Endrian forest, there are a few abandoned storage buildings."

"You want to go there?": Syreth asks.

"If possible yes": Matthew replies, "I have been near it once and it got my interest. I don't know whether you can continue your study there"

"It is still within these woods isn't it": Syreth says, "Then it shouldn't be much trouble."

"So here is that essence you talked about also?": Iwen asks.

"Quite a lot": Syreth says, "Within these woods there is some source that provides this place of Enva. I don't know where that would be, but I haven't seen any other place that had this much."

"Hmmm": Iwen mumbles. She stands up and looks at both Syreth and Matthew.

"Well what are we waiting for then": Iwen says smiling, "Let's go"

Matthew and Syreth stand up and follow Iwen for the first part of their walk. After half an hour Matthew stops walking and looks around.

"Something wrong Matt?": Syreth asks.

"Not really": Matthew replies. He looks around again and continues walking.

"I think we are being followed": Matthew whispers, "I am not quite sure who it could be, but something is behind us.". Iwen stops and looks around for a moment.

"Don't try to make it so obvious Iwen": Syreth whispers, "We shouldn't let it know that we know we are being followed.".

"The why so secretive?": Iwen whispers madly, "It is not like we have anything to hide?"

"It is better to be careful at such times Iwen": Matthew whispers, "Who knows what this person wants"

"I don't think that this person has anything bad in mind": Syreth says, "Otherwise it wouldn't have been following us so quietly."

"SHHhh": Iwen whispers madly, "Don't talk so loud Syreth"

"Then why don't you show yourself": Syreth says as he turns around, "You know you can't follow us all the way there without being noticed.".

A hooded figure looks at them from behind a tree. "You are right about that, I don't have anything bad in mind. Just being curious about the outside world that is.".

"Then what brings you here?": Syreth asks, "This place is in the middle of nowhere, why follow us?"

"I was on my way to someone but instead I am following three travellers": The hooded figure says, "I would have never thought to see you again.".

"Neither would I, let alone in a place like this": Syreth says. Both Matthew and Iwen were standing next to Syreth being confused

"Do you know who that is": Iwen asks, whispering.

"I don't have a clue": Matthew whispers. "but it seems to be that Syreth does."

"I guess you were looking for Florance?": Syreth asks.

"I was indeed": The hooded figure says, "but I changed my course when I came across you. At that moment I was hoping to have another chat with you"

"It surprises me that then have come all the way out here, following me just for that": Syreth says, "Only mere words are what I speak, what it is that thou enjoys so much? Wanting to hear it so badly?"

"It brightens my day": The hooded figure says, "Just like in the way you did that one afternoon."

"Would there someone who could explain this situation to me?": Iwen asks, "And who are you".

"You don't have to fear me": The hooded figure says, "I humbly ask of you of I might travel with you towards where ever you are going."

"Who says that we should tr..": Iwen says, before being interrupted by Matthew.

"We don't mind it at all": He says and he drags Syreth with him. "And you better have some good explanation for this Sy."

"You don't have to worry about her": Syreth says.

"I don't need t worry about her you…. Her?": Matthew says, "So you do know this person?"

"Uhm…": Syreth says, blushing as he looks away a bit, "I…I.. kind of know her yes"

"Don't tell me…": Matthew whispers surprised, "Is that really her?"

Syreth didn't say a word. A deep red blush was there on his face. He turns his gaze away from Matthew.

"It is": Matthew says, snickering, "Oh my, never would have thought that this would happen.". The hooded figure walks towards Syreth and stops in front of him.

"I am glad that I may travel with the three of you": She says.

"I don't mind travelling with you": Iwen says, "but I have only one question for you, are you a boy or a girl?"

"I am a girl": The hooded figure says, "Any other questions?"

"Not for now": Iwen says smiling. The four of them continue their walk east wards until the edge of the forest is reached. Matthew looks around and notices one of the old buildings he sees in the distance.

"It is this way": He says, already walking in the direction he was pointing at, "This run-down place was abandoned many years ago. It once was a small village with quite a lot of people living there. Reasons of why that has changed over the years are unknown."

"I have heard something about that": The hooded figure says, "It is not much though"

"I am curious, what is it that you have heard then?": Matthew asks.

"I have heard about that place before, a few rumors that is": The hooded figure says, "Indeed it was a lively village once, but some strange events happened there about 19 years ago. Some say it was some old magic ritual a small group of magic users were doing. At first nothing seemed to go wrong, but when it took a turn for the worst, a few of them tried to stop it.".

"All magic users?": Matthew asks, "Apparently a lot was going on here 19 years ago. So many of the mysterious events we have heard about all took place 18 19 years ago. It wouldn't be possible to for all of them to be linked somehow?"

"That I don't know": The hooded figure says, "From what I have heard there might have been five people in that group. Or so it was said, since no one seemed to know whether there were more people involved in it. After the strange incident one had lost his ability to use magic. From the other four almost no information was left behind. It was known that two of them were in conflict with the one that suggested to start the ritual."

"Then why don't we take a good look around then?": Iwen says, "Maybe we can even find a clue.".

"I highly doubt that Iwen": Matthew says, "It has been a long time since it all happened so the chances are slim to none"

"We can always try": Iwen replied, "And if we don't find anything, we at least had a fun day.".

"Ha ha": The hooded figure says laughing, "It is a good thing to look at the bright side of things.". Iwen smiled after hearing that. "Well being positive is one of my strong points.": She says. Syreth had already arrived at the scene. He looks at the old storage buildings and thinks of what he heard earlier. At some point he thought that Matthew could have been right. Quite a lot of the strange events they have heard about all seemed to have happened eighteen, nineteen years ago. What if it were all connected? Then who could have the people who were in that group? Syreth sits down and opens his book. He starts reading from where he left of before and slowly dozes of in his thoughts.

"If it all of them were magic users they should have been from around here": He thought, "One of them lost his or her magic abilities from the strange ritual they were doing." Suddenly something crosses his mind. "Florance": He thought, "He did say he lost his magic abilities due the cause of something strange. Although he never told me any details, that could be the cause of it. But if Florance really was one of the people that was in that group there is no doubt that Ithric must have been there as well. They share quite some history so chances are high.". For a moment Syreth gazed in the distance. He realized that what he just thought of, could also mean that his parents were involved in it all. Four of the five might have been given a face, then there was still the mystery about the fifth one. He or she must then have been the one that disappeared during the ritual. Since there was no information left on that one it would be almost impossible to guess who it could have been. Syreth stares into the distance. He didn't notice that the other three had arrived there as well. The hooded figure walks towards Syreth and sits down next to him taking a peek at the book he was reading.

"Whoa… ": Iwen looks around amazed, "This place has quite the mysterious air around it."

"Indeed": Matthew says as he looks around as well, "There is just this eerie silence filling this place.". Iwen runs of looking around.

"Don't go to far Iwen": Matthew shouts. The silence almost seems to be taking sounds away." Matthew turns towards Syreth and walks in that direction.

"Earth to Sy": He says, "Are you still with us?". Syreth woke up from his daze and looks at Matthew.

"Yeah…": He says, "I'm still here… only thinking things over again.".

"On what she told us earlier": Matthew says as he turns towards the hooded figure.

"Hmm": Syreth mumbles and nods, "For some reason I can see some connection with the other events".

"You really think that?": Matthew asks, "Is it something that is linked?"

"Well it is possible": Syreth replies, "earlier I was thinking of who it could have been that were in that group. Now just hear me out for a second. There supposed to be five people in that group. One "leader" that started the ritual. Apparently it was a difficult one due the fact that some said it was quite dangerous. Two who left the group, one that lost his or her magic abilities and one that disappeared. I was thinking, what if the person that lost his magic abilities was Florance? For some reason it would make sense since he lost it around 19 years ago, for what he told me. With him being in the group, I have been able to get a few more that might have been there. With a dangerous ritual there is needed a huge amount of trust between them all to make sure that nothing goes wrong. I know that Florance knew my father quite well so he perhaps was there. With that I think I could add my mother to the group as well but that is something I am not sure of. The only reason I have for adding her is because it was said that two of the them were in conflict with the "leader". That brings it to the final conclusion I have, Ithric was the one they call the leader. He is the only one that could ever want to start with any kind of ritual. With all this speculation I have done by now it somehow sheds some light on something else. The reason why Ithric suddenly turned against the King".

"…wow": Matthew says, "You have certainly gave it some thought"

"I was only adding up the facts I know": Syreth says, "Some do fit in this picture, but I am not sure whether it al be true.".

"Well that is something we can figure out later Sy": Matthew says, "Who knows what Florance can tell us about this". Suddenly a loud scream filled the place and all three look up and see Iwen running towards them, being in a state of shock.

"Over there…someone…": Iwen says. More she couldn't say. The shock from what she had seen was to much for her.

"Calm down Iwen": Syreth says, "Where?". Iwen pointed in the direction of one of the storage buildings. Her hand was shaking and shortly after Iwen sad down trembling.

"There….there….there was ….a. person": Iwen murmured.

"You go Sy": Matthew says, "I'll stay here with Iwen.". Syreth stood up and ran in the direction Iwen pointed. The hooded figure followed Syreth. Iwen reached out for her , trying to stop her, but couldn't say a word. Syreth slowly walks around the building, looking around for anything that looked like a person. Wondering what it could have been that shocked Iwen so much, he didn't notice that there was someone standing behind him.

"What do you think it was?": She says

"Wha?": Syreth says, sounding surprised, "You shouldn't sneak up on people you know. I don't know what it could have been, but if I would have to make a guess either something that looked like a person or something dead."

Syreth looks around the corner and sees that the back of the building was torn. Taking a step forward he bumped into something. Syreth looks down and sees something that was covered. He takes a closer look to find out what it was.

"Have you found something?": She asks.

Syreths mouth fell open. He quickly backs away as he turns around. "Go back!": He shouts. The hooded figure leans forward a bit and sees what was on the ground.

Shivering from the frightening site she fall down, leaning against a tree. Syreth turns back and reaches out to something that was glimmering. Carefully he takes it away and looks at it.

"A piece of jewellery": He says, "And quite a fancy one"

"That… that one...I know that one": The hooded figure stammered. Syreth looks at her. "Who does it belong to Ayris?": He asks. She takes of her hood and takes the piece of jewellery from Syreth

"This necklace… was my mothers": Ayris stammered. Matthew and Iwen came running from around the corner.

"What's wrong?": Matthew asks, almost shouting. Even though he knew, Matthew was still surprised to see Princess Ayris. Iwen stood there in silence as Ayris looks at the necklace in a horrified state. A dead body was found. Only filling in more blank's in the mysterious eventful past they were looking into.


End file.
